S & S
by DeeDoo
Summary: A Serperior and a Samurott like each other, and from there, many things happen, like lame confessions in the rain to having a very mysterious egg. Oh, and they have to embark on an absurd journey as well. Completely random. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Tamago: COME ON THIS PLACE NEEDS MORE SAMUROTT AND SERPERIOR FICS! Just kiddin', this will mostly be written by me.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon!  
**

* * *

Samurott slowly made his way through the ocean to where White Forest was. He had been gone for two years already, and was separated for that long with his best friend, Serperior. She was supposed to be in the tree house. She probably still was, unless she was out looking for berries.

He had been out for so long to find their third friend, Emboar.

_'I should be there soon...'_ Samurott thought as he walked past Route 14, not many people were there nowadays, now that the Gyms had reopened. But both Serperior and Samurott could live in peace in White Forest, where no one was allowed to catch Pokemon (not in the games, but decided to make it like that in this fic).

He looked around for the shortest tree in White Forest. It was the shortest, yet it was still quite tall. Not as tall as the normal trees there, it wasn't even half as tall as them. Only the flying type Pokemon would be resting in the tall trees.

Samurott found the tree, and slowly climbed up the step-up ladder.

He was quiet as he entered the tree house, Serperior was lying in a corner, looking at Samurott. Berries were in their corner, too. "Um...Samurott?" she asked, slowly rising.

"Yes, it is," Samurott replied, careful not to surprise her. "Emboar's child is sick, so he won't come back here very soon."

"Child huh? Well it's kind of okay for me, because otherwise Emboar would start a forest fire anyways." Serperior was overjoyed Samurott came back, really, but she tried to hide it.

"Have you been doing well lately? You haven't died of boredom?" Samurott asked.

Serperior shook her head. "Well...no. I haven't. More berries have been growing and, my friend Meganium is keeping me entertained. Though I heard news. On the other side of White Forest, where the humans are, this new place called White Treehollow has opened up. It's causing a lot of noise lately. More humans have been coming. It is really...disturbing me."

The fence dividing the space between humans and Pokemon remained undisturbed. Humans were not disturbing the Pokemon side of White Forest. But that didn't mean it was peaceful.

"Our space is huge," Samurott said, "but the humans still do whatever they want. They've always been more powerless than us. They are really, really..."

"The White Treehollow is a place for humans to use Pokemon and get to the bottom. It's ridiculous. Do the Pokemon even want that?"

"Some do," Samurott said, "and some don't."

There was a bit of silence before Samurott spoke. "In any case, I am rather tired. I shall rest after my long journey to see Emboar."

Serperior nodded. "Well, is Emboar coming any nearer?"

"He's coming from Aspertia to Lentimas. Doesn't change a thing, though. His child doesn't want to come to White Forest. I have a feeling our pal is in danger though." Samurott cast Serperior a serious look. "Lentimas is full of Trainers that want strong Pokemon."

"That...fits Emboar exactly. He shouldn't move to Lentimas Town. He should come straight to White Forest. It's much safer," Serperior said. "But Lentimas Town is suited for Pokemon like Emboar. I have a feeling he will end up living in Reversal Mountain."

Samurott twitched. "Near the Strange House?"

"Bah! That house is human's tales. Arceus, _spare me_. It is nothing but Pokemon, a ghost, some lowly Trainers, and items. Only humans would be scared. It is nothing to a Pokemon. All the ghost type Pokemon are there. But they are only our _friends_," the Regal Pokemon stated.

"...that may be true," Samurott agreed. "In any case, I want my rest."

"And you will have it. I think you deserve it. But Emboar surely doesn't. Oh Arceus..."

Serperior shook her head, and Samurott slept.

* * *

Samurott woke up unpleasantly.

"Trainers," Serperior nearly screamed, "are here. A lot of them. White Treehollow is becoming very famous and I do not like it at all. Wasn't this place made for Pokemon? Then tell me why this is going so wrong!"

"It isn't going wrong at all."

"Says you. I hate it. Hate it, hate it, hate it. All that noise!"

"Come on Serperior...don't be so—"

Serperior turned to him. "Be so what? I'm not saying this just for myself. I'm sure the other Pokemon here think so too. Why not you ask them?"

Samurott winced. "I know that...but give it a rest, will you... Both Trainers and Pokemon can do whatever they want..." he tried to reason. "Serperior, calm down. At least it isn't a forest fire or anything worse than that. We're safe. We are."

The Regal Pokemon could only listen to him.

"In that case, I'll just wait," she said, obeying the Formidable Pokemon.

"Yes. You do obey me a lot."

"S-Say w-what?! Don't I _always_ obey other people?" Serperior looked at Samurott.

Samurott shook his head. "No, actually. You do, sometimes, but not all the time. But for me, yes, all the time. But you _never_ obey _Emboar_."

Serperior tried to think up of anything to say. "Well t-that's because I'm closer to you than Emboar!" she said, panicking. "And h-his requests a-are way off. He asks the impossible!"

Samurott raised a brow. "Huh," he said, "oh really."

_'I hate it when he tries to do that kinda thing, prying,'_ Serperior thought. _'It's annoying!'_

"Anyways, it just seems that way, doesn't it? Because your requests are easier!" Serperior snapped.

"Well you might say that—" (Samurott)

"Actually you're just—" (Serperior)

"—but you really—" (Samurott)

"—thinking the wrong thing because—" (Serperior)

"—do that more often that anyone else, right—?" (Samurott)

"—you just don't know how it works—!" (Serperior)

They both registered each others' word.

"I don't do it more often than anyone else!" Serperior retorted.

"I do know how it works!" Samurott retorted at the same time.

...

...

...

...

"Okay okay fine, I _do_ do it more often than anyone else. But shut your trap! Don't go thinking wrong things now," Serperior hissed.

Samurott rolled his eyes. "Huh, never seen you in a bad mood."

"...Well." Serperior turned away.

"...I've never really seen you angry, would you rather me talk to you or leave you alone?" Samurott asked.

Serperior stayed there for a moment. "Could you please," she said, "leave me alone?"

"Then I'll just stay here—"

"No, more than that... Could you leave and um, go to Feraligatr's place? I'd rather not be disturbed. I'd rather not be with someone else," Serperior mumbled. "Go. I'll lock the door after you."

Samurott nodded. "Promise you won't do anything stupid?"

"Yes. Promise."

He slowly went down, avoiding eye contact.

_'First time I've seen her angry. Or depressed...'_

He got a little bang. Samurott turned, to see Darmanitan. "Oh."

"Hello my dear Samurott!" Darmanitan cheered. "I see you've had a fight with your girlfriend!"

"Best friend," Samurott reminded.

"Heh. You like her, don't you?"

"...Even if I did, it'd be none of your business," Samurott said sharply.

Darmanitan chuckled. He sighed. "I see you do. But I have the same problem."

"...Same?"

"I'm infatuated with this Espeon! She's beautiful! Although she doesn't live with me, she's stunning. But she treats me like trash." Darmanitan pulled a face. "She likes Jolteon. And not me..."

Samurott finally made eye contact. "How does that include me?"

"You're luckier than me!"

"H-How?"

"Serperior! You live with her! She obviously _likes you back_. Are you stupid?" Darmanitan hissed.

"I'm nowhere near stupid. She doesn't," Samurott said. "You don't know how we are together. In fact, Darmanitan, you should mind your own business, you really should. Now let me go. Don't come near me or her. Or else you'll regret it."

"I'm not interested in her. Espeon here, Espeon! Serperior likes you, and you know she does! Now help me! With Espeon!"

Samurott blinked. "Do it yourself, Darmanitan."

The Formidable Pokemon sauntered away, not knowing how right the Darmanitan was.

* * *

_'She must be cooled down by now,'_ Samurott thought, carefully placing the last berry in his drawstring bag. _'I better head back...'_

He made his way past all the Pokemon, who were also going back to their tree houses for dinner. Samurott climbed up the step-up ladder and knocked on the door, hoping that Serperior was fine, or something. _'Darmanitan and his stupid nosyass...'_

It was unlocked, so he came in.

Serperior was sleeping comfortably, lying in her corner. Samurott placed he drawstring bag on the ground. He had collected two items for her: a Miracle Seed and a Rose Incense.

She woke up.

"Samurott..?"

"Yes, it is me."

"...It's okay."

"I've got something for you..."

He showed her the two items, and she was obviously delighted.

"Wha—! You spoil me!" Serperior said, joy in her voice. "Where did you get these from?"

"They're Trainer stuff. Not sure what they do, but they're for grass type Pokemon. I found it nearby," Samurott said.

Serperior curled her tail around them. "...Thanks. Look, I was being a br—"

"Nah, 's okay. I don't really mind what you said. But—" Darmanitan's words came back, and Samurott was cursing inwardly. Darmanitan and his stupid words. "Um...nothing. I met Darmanitan outside."

"...So you did. What did he say?"

Samurott laughed. "He's just infatuated with Espeon, and grumbling about how she treats him like trash and she likes Jolteon. Jolteon likes her too, so, Darmanitan is a bit of a third gear."

"Third gear! He will kill you if he hears that!" Serperior teased.

"...Yeah, I guess he will...kinda. But I won't mind, I have a type advantage."

"What about dinner?"

Samurott opened the drawstring bag. "All here."

Serperior ate her fill hastily, she could eat fast. "Well, I'll be sleeping now. Goodnight, Samurott."

"Goodnight," Samurott said, still eating.

_"Serperior! You live with her! She obviously **likes you back**! Are you_ _stupid?"_

Samurott sighed. _'I guess I am...'_

_"Serperior likes you, and you know she does!"_

_'Your case might be a tad different...but if she really does like me, I'll find out. If you're wrong, you'll pay,'_ Samurott thought.

He finished up his dinner and went outside. He still saw Darmanitan sulking in a corner.

"Darmanitan..?"

"Samurott! Oh my Arceus! Please help me—"

"Quieten down! I don't want to wake anyone up..."

"Yeah, _Serperior_ specifically. Help me with Espeon!"

"...That's what I was thinking about... I might..." Samurott said hesitantly.

"You might?! Oh I'm so grateful! But it's late and Espeon is sleeping now. So we're in action tomorrow. But thanks anyway buddy," Darmanitan said with a grin. "Goodnight."

Samurott nodded. "Goodnight...Darmanitan..."

He went back up the ladder, to their tree house, closing and locking the door.

"Goodnight, Serperior..."

* * *

**Tamago: OH MY GOSH LIKE I AM SO UN-HUMOR-ISH IT'S NOT FUNNY! Ninjin did the summary, if you are wondering :)**

**We aren't going to be able to write fanfictions until next Monday. Or Tuesday. We're going somewhere. That is...if anyone reads this.  
**

**Think you could leave a review? :D  
**

**-Tamago  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tamago: Hello :) Here's the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER:** **I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

"GOOD MORNING!"

Samurott's eyes snapped open as he heard the familiar voice, that could only belong to Palpitoad, the mailman. Samurott opened the door to see Palpitoad who had a shoulder bag with an immense number of letters inside.

"Good morning."

"YES! GOOD MORNING. Ahem. LETTERS FROM DARMANITAN TO YOU." Palpitoad threw the letter and his aim was pretty good. "Have a nice day~" The happy-go-lucky mailman dashed off with stunning speed.

"Cheery," Samurott muttered under his breath, opening the letter.

_Samurott,_

_Come to my house after lunch! I'm busy so I can't speak directly to you.  
_

_From,  
Darmanitan  
_

"Oh, _screw_ him," Samurott hissed. "Waking me up so early in the morning for a piece of garbage like this? Nice..."

Serperior had woken up from Palpitoad's loud, cheerful voice. She slid to the doorway to see Samurott halfway up the step-up ladder, reading a letter.

"Um...Samurott?"

He looked up. "Yes?"

"...Nothing..."

Samurott frowned, walked up the staircase, and plopped the letter in his corner. "If you say so."

Serperior slid backwards. "Who's it from?"

"Darmanitan and his stupid infatuation with Espeon..." Samurott replied. "Not such a big deal. Are you hungry? Should I get some food?"

"Anything would do. I'm not very hungry, but if you want to, it's fine."

Samurott nodded, making his way down the ladder. When he was gone, Serperior opened up the note to read it. She rolled her eyes._ 'Waking us up so early for this useless piece of garbage...what utter nonsense,'_ the Regal Pokemon thought, snorting. She didn't want to be woken up every day with this; maybe she should tell Samurott to tell Darmanitan it was quite rude to do so. _'That, I should do.'_

There was a knock on the door and Serperior opened it.

"G-Good morning..."

Serperior was a bit surprised to see the Sun Pokemon standing at the doorway. "Good morning, Espeon. What brings you here?"

"Um, nothing really, but my brother Umbreon is just feeling a bit...dark, today. I can tell he wants to be alone, do you mind if I stay here for a while?" she asked shyly. "J-Just a question."

The Regal Pokemon found it strange. Umbreon wasn't very dark usually, and quite friendly. _'He must be feeling off today,'_ she thought. "All right, well I suppose I could let you stay here for a while. Until you feel that Umbreon is okay."

"...Thank you..."

_"Darmanitan and his stupid infatuation with Espeon..."_

Serperior watched the Sun Pokemon walk towards the corner. She was elegant, pretty, and well, some people might say, _cute._ Cute in both ways, adorable cute or the...you-know-what cute. In Serperior's case, adorable cute.

**Serperior POV:**

Espeon curled up into a ball, and started to sleep. I watched her for a moment then thought about Samurott.

He had better not be infatuated with her as well...

Hands offa him.

Now, yes, I like him. There you go, don't rub it in my face. _Never rub something in my face._ I just don't want to show it, that's all. If I do, it's kinda...awkward? Yeah, you could say that.

"...But the chances are that he will..." I muttered quietly, so quiet that Espeon didn't even hear it.

"Serperior? I'm back—whoa! Who's this here? Is it Espeon?" Samurott called.

I turned to him. "No, it's a freaking Palpitoad! Hush, will you? Umbreon is dark, so she said, so she feels that he wants to be alone. Story end. No yuri. Okay?" I explained.

"...Samurott?" Espeon whispered.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Oh so it's you—"

"ESPEON?!"

Darmanitan's enraged voice could be heard from miles around, but he didn't care.

Samurott looked panicked. "N-No, we weren't—I wasn't—I didn't do anything to her! Serperior!"

I slid in front of Samurott protectively. "Don't try anything funny. I can stop you with a glare, Darmanitan," I sneered.

"Darmanitan...we weren't doing anything, I would never betray Jolteon! I-It's just Umbreon seems very d-dark today, s-so I just wanted to c-come here!" Espeon explained, frightened.

Darmanitan relaxed. "Oh I see..."

"Yeah, hear that? Get outta here, lardarse," I sneered again.

"S-Serperior, let him...stay!" Samurott suddenly said.

I whirled around. "Wha—? Why would I? He just intruded and jumped straight to conclusions! He shouldn't be here anyways!"

"I would like to!" Darmanitan said firmly.

"...Don't make a scene, Darmanitan. You can stay, but I'm not happy. So you'll listen to me," I growled.

"Huh!"

I glared at him, making him freeze, then turned away out of the door.

**Third Person POV:**

Samurott went after the Regal Pokemon.

She was heading towards the lake that was in White Forest, only on the Pokemon side.

"Serperior! Wait up..!"

At my voice, she turned.

"What?"

"Don't be angry... Darmanitan was just—"

"I don't want to hear apologies from you," she interrupted sharply.

Samurott sighed inwardly. He was quite upset when he heard that, but Serperior noticed it. "What I meant was, it's not _your_ fault, more like Darmanitan's. It's not really...yours...so..."

The Formidable Pokemon looked up when he heard this. "Then...what are you doing? What do you plan to do?"

"Meganium is just coming," Serperior replied. "She's going to give me some herbs. Any problem, Samurott?"

"Nah, not really..."

**Samurott POV:**

I didn't really know what was happening, something inside me was just screaming for me to say "I LOVE YOU!" but of course, I have something called _self-control._ Serperior looked at me, and I looked down.

Or else I wouldn't have any more self-control.

She's beautiful. I mean, seriously. And then all the humans would be "WHAT?!" but that's what you do when you see something pretty, right? Something that fits you, or something humans would say...that you _click_ with it. I don't know how humans form such weird stuff, but I do know one thing: breeding between me and Serperior is possible.

We're in the same Egg Group, come on. We're both in the Field Egg Group, so it's possible **(A/n: Therefore love between a Darmanitan and an Espeon is possible. Did you know that?)**.

"...Should I go back now?" I asked her.

"Yes, maybe, if you want to," she replied, turning her back to me.

Do you ever wonder this? _Does he/she love me or not?_ Yes, I know some of you do, and that's what I was thinking right then.

I don't really...know...

Yes I mean like, if you were a mind-reader you would be either "AHA! SHE LOVES ME!" or "AW THIS SUCKS SHE HATES MY GUTS!" or "What? She's _okay_ with me?"

Yes, it would be awesome being a mind-reader.

It is sometimes agonizing to be in love and unsure whether the other one does or not. It really, really, is... And when you find out, these are some of the possibilities: You—

1) Walk away happy because your long wait has paid off, she loves you to death.

2) Just die on the spot because she hates you.

3) Faints because she doesn't know what to think.

Most walk away with number three.

I don't even _want_ to wait. _No one_ likes to wait. It's painful and agonizing, oh Arceus, I hate you so much.

"Yo buddy, what's up?" Darmanitan asked.

"The sky," I said dryly. I had walked back to the tree house, if you haven't figured out. Most of you won't have, you're too busy thinking about how I think.

* * *

I waited for a long time, and Serperior did come back, looking very happy. I asked her why, and she said the herbs she received was very useful. I had to use Razor Shell on Darmanitan, because he was acting all lovey-dovey around Espeon. _In my freaking house._

"She doesn't like me," Darmanitan said bluntly. We were at the entrance of an underground cave I dug out, _specifically for me and Serperior_, and Darmanitan decided to do his sulking there. It was nighttime already. "I can see it. In her eyes. I see discomfort, and she is hesitant in replying me."

I listened intently, nodding. "What will you do about it, then?"

"Never give up," he said simply. "I'll keep trying."

"You should, but you're a..." I was about to finish when Darmanitan dashed away, probably planning up a plan. "...You're a third gear..."

I didn't know why I was still at the entrance, all I was aware of that it started raining.

Apparently I was there for two hours.

"Samurott!" Serperior called, panting. "What are you doing? Come on! Let's go back!"

"Uh—? Oh...Serperior..."

"Yes, yes, _me!_ Don't stand in the rain, let's hurry back!"

I blinked, I really hadn't noticed how much time had past. Usually people would think short time was long. I'm different. It was so long, and it felt like mere seconds to me.

"I was um—thinking..."

"How long are you going to think?" Serperior snapped, but a hint of worry crept into her tone.

"Not very long. Sorry to make you come out here..."

"I'm okay. I'm a grass type so it doesn't affect me much. In any case, I've no idea what you're doing here. Especially in the middle of the night."

I nodded, grateful she wasn't a fire type. Or else she would have trouble coming here.

"Serperior..."

"Yes?" She turned to look at me.

_'What wait no I can't say it I can't I can't I can't...but I have to...' _I squeezed my eyes shut, gathering up my courage.

I reopened my eyes. "Serperior, I—"

* * *

**Tamago: WHEE! Everyone knows what he's going to say, please. It's SO VERY OBVIOUS.**

**And wait...oopsie...OH MY GOSH, that is SO RUSHED, UGH. *slaps self* I don't want to make this rushed but...at least I'm not like some people who make it start in the first chapter!  
**

**...Gosh, I'm so rushed.  
**

**Think you could leave a review? :D  
**

**-Tamago  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tamago: Hello :) Here is the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon (though I really wish I did)!  
**

* * *

**Samurott POV:  
**

My next two words were drowned out by the sound of thunder, and Serperior had no hope of hearing me. I opened my mouth in attempt to say it again, but I just couldn't say it loud enough.

Serperior leaned forward. "What did you say, Samurott?" If it weren't for my acute hearing, those words would have never reached me.

"Serperior! Can you hear me?"

"...Ah? Kinda! I guess..."

"I LIKE YOU!"

I guess the words were loud enough this time. She looked shocked, surprised, stunned, pick whichever word you want.

"This...isn't really the place for me to answer!" she cried.

Right. We were in the rain. I forgot that...

The only Pokemon that was out was Lapras. He was peacefully sleeping on the lake, unperturbed by the rain. I made my way to the tree house hurriedly. Serperior opened the door, dripping wet. So was I. Soaked. Drenched.

"I—"

I wanted to slap myself for saying it so suddenly. I didn't do it gradually. And you know what, my brain is too tired to register anything. A few, though. If it concerns Serperior, maybe I might hear it. I stayed up too late thinking, and I'm the type who needs sleep.

"—have always had the same...feeling, I guess."

I didn't look at her. Listen up, kids. If I look at her, she'll become embarrassed and everything and look away, and something that makes her _uncomfortable_. After you confess, _keep your freaking head down._ By all means, _do not make eye contact_ (unless it's with your nice little stuff toy, that you can).

"So you have?"

"...Yeah."

**(A/n: I suck at confession things so...sorry if this seems awkward or something.)**

"..."

The whole room was silent.

"A-Ah! It's okay. No need to act so awkward!" Serperior said finally. "U-Um, I'm just going to have a rest, so goodnight!"

...She wasn't very...awkward...

I closed my eyes. It feels like a weight lifted off my shoulders, something you don't have to worry about anymore.

I was contented.

* * *

"Good MORNING, MY DEAR FRIEND!"

Palpitoad's cheery voice woke me up. He was my alarm clock. He came around to wake everyone up at seven in the morning, greeting them with ear-piercing screams and shouts.

"CONGRATULATIONS."

I opened the door to see the Vibration Pokemon standing there, looking happy. "H-Huh?"

"YOUR FAVORITE PHRASE! 'H-Huh?'! We all heard it yesterday!"

"...I was that loud?"

"Yes, yes you were!"

_'Louder than intended...oh shit...'_ I nodded slowly. "Then what about—"

From behind Palpitoad, there were shouts and screams of something like "CONGRATULATIONS!" or "You're so lucky!" and "I'm so happy for you!" You get the idea!

"...This is living hell..."

_"Daijoubu!_ This always happens when there's a love confes—"

"I know, Palpitoad, I _know_." No one wants Palpitoad to go into Explain Mode, where he would give you extremely long talks. "Yes and...could you please um well quieten down? I know you're all excited but—"

"Congratulations, Samurott, Serperior. But I have an important announcement."

The voice belonged to none other than Lapras. He was basically in charge of the whole Pokemon area. "Due to humans' wishes," he said, "we are moving to Pinwheel Forest."

Serperior slid next to me. "P-Pinwheel Forest? But why?"

"Humans want more space. But I tell you, we Pokemon that are at White Forest, this place is also growing old. Berries are not suited to be planted here. The trees block out the sun. The worst part is, _we share it with humans_. The boss of White Forest, Mr. Klank (random dude), has promised us that Pinwheel Forest is something Pokemon can have on their own."

Mummers and gasp were heard throughout the Pokemon crowd. _'That...I don't...'_ I couldn't even think straight.

"All Trainers are forbidden to go to Pinwheel Forest even as we speak. Humans entering Pinwheel Forest is a crime right now. We must move there, and it is better. Sunlight can pass through the trees. Berries grow well there. Humans have cleaned the dirty, polluted water out of the river so it is now clean. There are fallen logs for the young ones to play hide-and-seek in. It is better than White Forest. Also, some Pokemon are there as we speak."

"Which ones?" a Weavile asked.

"The Vileplume, Gloom and Oddish live in a house. They are brothers. Flygon and Volcarona live in another. They are what you called, mates."

"Where will you stay, Lapras?"

"Ah... A hole is being dug for me. I will just fill it up with water, and it will become a lake."

I frowned. "But I don't want to leave White Forest! Everything is going smoothly!"

"I am so sorry, Samurott," Lapras said, "but we will have to move. They are building a place called Black City and we have no choice. Pack up now. They are bringing us in a truck there tomorrow at ten in the morning. Palpitoad? Wake them up at six."

"Yes Sir!"

"May I ask a question?" Serperior asked.

"Yes, Serperior?"

"How will humans get across from Nacrene City to Castelia City?"

Lapras clapped his flippers. "Ah! Yes. They have built a bridge over Pinwheel forest. No, not bridge. A tube. Sort of like the Marine Tube, but the flying types fly that high. They call it the Aerial Tube."

"Is that all?"

No one said anything, and Palpitoad, being second-in-command, saluted. "No more questions! No more questions!"

"Thank you. Have a good day packing."

I trudged back inside, deciding to pack my things.

"You don't seem very happy with this decision, Samurott," Serperior commented. "Can I help you?"

"Our child will never know this place. It is being destroyed," I said bitterly.

"Come now. I would rather our child live in one environment than two. It will be hard for him, or her, to adapt. In fact, hatchlings take a long time to adapt," Serperior said firmly. "Don't be stubborn now, Samurott. I really think that's best."

I sighed. "Fine... When do you think the egg might be coming?"

"Soon. Maybe tomorrow. Maybe today, but later on today. I've no idea."

"...Alright..."

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

Samurott pulled their items into the truck before helping Serperior get on it.

"I can't believe we have to ride on a lowly vehicle! Torturing, most torturing. I mean, _come on!"_ Samurott whined.

Lapras chuckled as he hopped on to the van. "It will be okay, Samurott. Pinwheel forest is a nice place. Suitable for your child, in fact. I think..."

"You think. Nice, eh? That you aren't sure," Samurott snarled, but Lapras, being very kind and friendly, only laughed slightly.

* * *

Serperior had chosen the tree house in-between the Vileplume's and the Flygon's. They were both friendly, giving berries to them, but Vileplume, Gloom and Oddish had to plant berries so they were busy.

When Samurott was out collecting something, Serperior took the chance to talk to Flygon.

"So...how have you been?" Serperior asked.

"Me? I've been fine. I only came yesterday, but we went exploring. I could show you around later, when Samurott comes back," Flygon said.

"How's it like being a mother?"

"Oh, _mother_..." Flygon shook her head. "My Trapinch, he sticks to his father all the time. Me, too, but he mostly comes to Volcarona. It's not really affecting me, since I have time to collect food and give them their meals."

Serperior gulped. "Sounds...hard."

Flygon chuckled. "Ah? Not really. Our Trapinch adapts quite fast, so he was _excited_ about this place when we came. I couldn't even control him. He was really...I don't know what he was, he looked like he ate too much Custap berries."

Serperior nodded. "I would like to know, but—"

"Ah! Don't push yourself. You should remain in your home until you lay the egg. You may be unprepared when you do."

Serperior reluctantly headed back into the house. Samurott soon came back.

"I'm back! Got some leaves to be our bed," he said cheerfully, plopping them on the ground, and began making two beds.

"...Well, I want to try and lay the egg. Flygon said I should remain here until I do, because if I'm out, I may lay the egg, completely unprepared."

Samurott nodded. "That sounds...smart, actually."

"So I'm going to keep trying."

* * *

**Tamago: RUSHED! TOO RUSHED!**

**And wait...three chapters in a day?!  
**

***Faints*  
**

**This isn't even a quarter way through, we are going to have a _very long fanfiction._ Just happens so it's not finished. This is rushed, yes, very. But there are others. LIKE DARMANITAN. YES, HIM!  
**

**By the way, YES, Flygon and Volcarona CAN breed. The hatchling (so to speak) is always after the mother. Unless it's a Ditto.  
**

**Think you could leave a review? :D  
**

**(THREE CHAPTERS IN A DAY. WHAT THIS IS SO RUSHED.)  
**

**-Tamago  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello :D  
**

**By the way, Flygon is in the Bug breeding group I think, not the Dragon breeding group. Vibrava (did I spell it correctly?) and Flygon are the only dragon type Pokemon that aren't in the Dragon breeding group.  
**

**By the way, MY LUCARIO GOT POKERUS. IT BE VERY AWESOME.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon!  
**

* * *

"Eh...say what?"

Palpitoad was already confused by the Ditto. The purple blob waved the money in his supposed hand. "Human money! I got HUMAN money!" he yelled again, wondering if Palpitoad was hard of hearing.

"Oh. How did you get it?"

Ditto rolled his eyes. "Ditto are a species that are one of a kind and awesome. All I did was transform into that collecting money machine thingy-ma-jig and when no one came, I took the money! Simple. By the way, what is that machine called anyway?"

Palpitoad thought for a while. "I'm not really sure, but I think it's called a _ATM_ or something of sort. No idea. How much did you get?"

"1000,000,000 yen. I think," Ditto replied, looking down at the huge bundle of money. "I can't count."

"Actually, you should ask Dragonite all this. She knows the human world better than any Pokemon," Palpitoad stated. "And if you can't count, go to err...Jolteon. He aced his Maths, I think. I'm not too sure."

Ditto gave a blob shrug. "Hm. Well, see you, Palpitoad!"

The purple blob swiftly tossed the money to Palpitoad before transforming into a rock and sleeping. Palpitoad examined the money closely.

_'Humans come up with the strangest things like money...'_

Palpitoad tossed it into his drawer that was open. He was at the lookout Lapras had built for him to look for any trouble—if there was any. Nothing but the green scenery. The Vibration Pokemon relaxed only slightly. He was looking around the forest when he saw a blur of purple, the shape of a cat.

_'A Delcatty? We have a Delcatty resident... Oh wait, that isn't a Delcatty... That's a Liepard.'_

Then something hit him. He flipped through the records of the residents, looking for any sign of a Liepard.

None.

Palpitoad only knew one thing he could do.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" he yelled through the megaphone. "ALL RESIDENTS ARE TO EVACUATE TO THEIR HOUSES IMMEDIATELY. DO NOT COME OUT UNTIL THE INTRUDER HAS BEEN ERADICATED OR CHASED OUT. THANK YOU."

The Vibration Pokemon stared at the Liepard, and he raced off.

* * *

"What are you doing here, Palpitoad?" Samurott asked, confused. "Didn't you tell us to stay in our houses?"

"Yes, oh yes I did, didn't I? But you see, if we don't chase it out it'll never get out. So we need it to get out, but I can't. If _I_ do it, I'll probably cause a crater. I can't have that. You do it! You have Megahorn, don't you?"

Samurott cast Serperior a worried glance. "But I—"

"_Samurott!_ We don't have any _time!_ That Liepard looks like it's gonna rip down some doors. Eeek!" Palpitoad nearly screamed. "Doesn't matter about Serperior right now. It matters about the entire life of _Pinwheel Forest!__"_

"Okay, okay...I'll do it, but..."

Palpitoad tugged on his arm. "Come on, Samurott."

"Gah! Okay, fine. Leave it to me. Yeah, yeah."

Samurott hesitantly made his way out of the tree house before slowly confronting the Liepard.

"Who are you?!" the Liepard hissed.

"Actually, I could ask you the same question. You're intruding. Into Pinwheel Forest. No one except approved visitors or residents can come in," Samurott said, trying to act calm. "I would appreciate it if you leave."

"No shit. But I won't."

Samurott frowned. "Okay. Um... You're a caught Pokemon, aren't you? What are you doing here?"

Liepard growled slowly as he examined his paw. "Well, my Trainer told me to investigate this area. Nothing else. He said this place might be full of weapons."

"Weapons?" This only made Samurott frown more. "Pokemon aren't weapons. They're _alive_ and _breathing_. Nothing like guns."

"I never said Pokemon," Liepard sneered. "Now move aside."

"Eh...I'm afraid I can't," Samurott said. "You're in a residential area."

Liepard rolled his eyes. "I _know_ that. But my Trainer ordered me to investigate this area."

Samurott raised an eyebrow. "But you're—"

Liepard pounced on Samurott and used Fake Out. Samurott flinched but swiftly regained his composure. The Cruel Pokemon growled and turned and was about to use Night Slash when Samurott nailed him with Megahorn.

Or at least, _tried_ to.

It seemed that, well, this Liepard was trained exceptionally well. He dodged, and was about to use Night Slash _again_, but this time, there was a blur of green that hit Liepard instead.

The move Leaf Blade, to be precise.

Liepard let out a cry of pain before tumbling to the ground. "This place is full of uncivilized creatures," he muttered. "Oi, you fat...sea lion!"

"_Samurott_," Samurott corrected. "What?"

"What just hit me? A Leafeon?"

"I myself would like to know. _I don't know._ Now get out," Samurott growled in a commanding voice.

"Huh...well, you'd better thank that green creature. But I'm reporting that to my Trainer," Liepard hissed.

Samurott picked him up by the horn. "You're free to, but _don't come back here_." He tossed Liepard out of Pinwheel Forest, to Nacrene City.

* * *

"SAMUROTT! You got RID of it!" Palpitoad cheered, springing up to the larger Pokemon. "I'm so grateful~"

"Aren't you?" Samurott said, rolling his eyes. "But actually I didn't do it—"

_SMACK_.

"Then who did?!" Palpitoad demanded. He wasn't angry, but overly curious.

"Green blur," Samurott replied nonchalantly.

Palpitoad's face paled. "Oh. Oh. Oh."

Serperior raised a brow. "What?"

The Vibration Pokemon smacked himself, making sure he wasn't in a dream, before jumping off and racing to Lapras's lake. "MASTER LAPRAAAAAAAAS!" he shouted.

"Yes, Palpitoad?"

"It! It! It! It is here!" Palpitoad panted. "Green blur, he says!"

"Wait. Who said?"

"Samurott!"

"When and why?"

"Fighting off the Liepard that was on the path."

Lapras paused. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"...Okay."

Palpitoad nodded and ran back.

"Hold it! What was that about?" Samurott demanded.

"I'm afraid I can't tell," Palpitoad said.

"I drove off the Liepard."

"Only half, sweetie."

"Hey! Don't call me that. Who's older?"

"We're the same age. But I'm stronger~!"

"Then why haven't you evolved?"

"What kinda stupid question is that? Seismitoad is a hideous Pokemon! No, thank you."

Palpitoad raced off, not allowing Samurott to reply.

"Samurott!"

The Formidable Pokemon turned to see Flygon. "Serperior has—oh wait, come on, you'd better see for yourself."

"She laid the egg?!"

"Smart."

Samurott flung open he door, but only saw the egg on the leaves. "Serperior went out to get some berries," Flygon said. "She wants you to look after the egg. You'll have to see to her yourself, though."

* * *

"So you laid the egg. Okay, no problems anymore. Sit back and relax!"

Serperior rolled her eyes. "Actually, something still is bugging me."

"What is?"

"Emboar. Where is he right now?"

Samurott paused. "At Aspertia City, across the lake. He's moving to Lentimas Town the day after tomorrow."

"How is he getting there?"

"Well... A Garchomp is getting them over there."

"...Why would they use a _pseudo-legendary Pokemon_ just to ferry them over?"

"No clue. Apparently the journey over there is rather dangerous, so they need a strong fighter. But Emboar shouldn't even move to Lentimas Town at all."

Serperior curled around her egg. "Would you mind asking Dragonite to fly over and perhaps, bring him here?"

"Okay."

Samurott lazily walked over to Dragonite's house and knocked on the door. The door was opened by...Salamence. They're a couple. Done.

"Oh, Samurott. What brings you here?" Salamence asked.

"Eh... Well, I was wondering if Dragonite could go to Aspertia City and check on Emboar. And possibly bring him here."

"Eh? DRAGONITE!"

Dragonite knocked Salamence away. "I heard you, sweetie," she said. She is a very maternal creature...just gave a fair warning. "Yes, I can. But I'll need a human with me. In case anyone tries to catch me, that is. If I'm with a human they'd think I'm caught, so they won't try to catch me."

"Uh..but who would—"

"ME!"

Ditto splattered over all over Samurott. "I'll go! I can transform into a human! Come on!"

"Yes, okay. The journey might be a bit long, though..." Samurott faltered.

"No worries. Ugh, I need to fly. My wings are getting a bit unstable. We'll reach Aspertia in two hours. A two hour flight. Yes, okay. Ditto, we leave tomorrow. Seven thirty."

"Sharp! Okay. See ya!"

* * *

**I would have continued, but I need to ask a question.**

**Ditto is going to transform into one of the players, so, I'm asking which one you want, female or male, and their names. Japanese and English. If you don't know their names, here:  
**

**English: Female—Rosa, Male—Nate  
**

**Japanese: Female—Mei, Male—Kyouhei  
**

**Eh...if no one says anything I'll go with Female Japanese.  
**

**Think you could leave a review? :D (NO FLAMES!)  
**

**-Tamago  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I'm doing female Japanese. No complaints!**

**But I like this story better than the rest and BEFORE YOU RAISE YOUR GUNS, I AM STILL UPDATING THEM TOO, SO DON'T KILL ME.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon.  
**

* * *

"Computer."

Ditto raised the machine in his arms.

Palpitoad groaned. "Will you stop stealing human's items?"

"No! It's fun! You should try it, Palpitoad! It's fuuuuun~!" Ditto chirped. "It needs some electricity though. Raichu!"

Groaning, the Mouse Pokemon turned to them sleepily. "WHAT."

"GET THE ELECTRICITY WORKING YA DUMBASS."

Raichu groaned again and searched for the plug. Raichu had learnt about machines when they stole a motorcycle and had been stealing and investigating machines ever since. Once they had one machine, they could make replicas of it.

"Do we have internet connection here?" Ditto asked.

"Yeah," Raichu said, nodding. "I'll get it connected once I start this thing up."

He inspected the plug. "Geh, just the normal plug. There are sockets in my house. If you want to get it started up, you hafta come to my house."

"Will," Ditto said, nodding. "Palpitoad~! Come along!"

The Vibration Pokemon twitched. "I AM coming along. In case you do anything stupid, Ditto."

Raichu opened the door to his house with his tail (because he was carrying the computer in his arms). "Ah! There we go." He inserted the plug into a socket and turned on the switch. The only reason why he could build all these things was because Ditto had taken (or stolen) too many things. Raichu had inspected them all, and learnt how to make them, and possibly, invent something.

"I also have something called a Xtransceiver. It is apparently a new model that _works_ and has not been released to shops yet," Ditto said.

As Raichu turned on the computer (after fooling around a bit) he took the Xtransceiver. After messing around with it, he widened his eyes slightly. "GOOD ARCEUS, this is something that allows one to communicate with another," he explained. "It can call up to four people at a time...including yourself."

Palpitoad raised a brow. "Oh? How can you just know that?"

"The things humans use to make machines," Raichu said, twirling the Xtransceiver on his tail, "is always the same. I can easily tell by what machine systems they use."

"..._Machine systems?"_

"That is correct, Palpitoad. At the very least, _I_ call it machine systems." Raichu turned to the computer, which was now on, and connected it to the internet. "Ah, there we have it. A new machine called the computer. I'll be making computers now, too. Have I put sockets in everyone's house?"

"I checked, and yes." Palpitoad nodded.

"Excellent. Now...let's see what a computer can do."

"Um, excuse me?"

Palpitoad turned to the door, seeing Samurott, and instantly his sour mood turned into his cheery mode again. Whenever he saw someone that he could play with, he'd become the way he usually was. "Samurooooott~!" he chirped, springing towards the Formidable Pokemon.

Samurott shook him off slowly. "Um, hello, Palpitoad."

"Oh, Samurott?" Raichu turned to look at him. "Oh, I don't mind visitors. Just... Pikachu! Bring them into the other room!"

Raichu's house was one of the biggest. It had four rooms. The first one (the one where Raichu, Samurott, Ditto, Palpitoad and Pikachu currently were in) was their living room, where Raichu tested out his inventions, there were sofas, a few snacks in case Raichu got hungry while testing out so he didn't have to walk all the way to where the food properly was, the room on the right, where Pikachu was bringing them to.

The second room: the room on the right of the living room, the..._house_ room. It was called that because that was basically what was in a normal house, which only had one room. Minus the beds, of course. The food is all there.

The third room: the room that was on the living room's north. The bedroom, where all the beds where. They had a family of four, and well, the mother Raichu had an egg, so five.

The fourth room: on the right of the bedroom. The creating room. Where Raichu modified, made or invented machines.

**(A/n: I don't like explaining stuff. *Sniffs* Oh well that's done. If you've forgotten what's going on, go back and read what Raichu last said to Pikachu.)**

" 'Kay Dad!"

"Get them tea, too!"

"Yep!"

"Was your son always like that?" Palpitoad asked, puzzled.

"Trained him to be. Lucky for me, he's obedient. Pichu on the other hand is a bit adamant...but he gets used to it," Raichu said, clicking randomly, eyes not leaving the screen.

Pikachu led them into the house room. "Tea for you guys right?"

"Water would do too."

"Tea's better?"

"Uh...okay."

In a few seconds, Pikachu returned with his tea. "Okay, here it is."

Palpitoad sniffed the tea slightly. "What kind of tea is this?"

"Tea."

"Doesn't smell like the normal tea...smells a lot...DIFFERENT..."

Pikachu blinked, confused, for a moment. "Um...how is it different?"

Palpitoad inspected it. "How much sugar did you put in?"

"40%, as usual."

The Vibration Pokemon jolted back from the tea. "WHAT! I USUALLY HAVE 80%!"

"Isn't that a bit sweet Pal—" Samurott began, but was cut off by the screaming Palpitoad.

"Oh, sheesh, can't you just add your own?" Pikachu grumbled, taking his cup.

After a while, Palpitoad calmed down, and Raichu called them over.

"It seems to have many uses," he said, "but it's a bit...fragile."

"The Xtransceiver?" Ditto asked.

"Oh, that. I've inspected the machine systems, and it's possible for me to well...make another one," Raichu said. "For now, we'll just have this. We don't know what it might be."

"Okay."

* * *

"...THE HELL! WHY DO I HAVE TO COME ALONG?!" Palpitoad demanded, slamming his head on the ground.

Lapras used his flipper to flip him up. "I'm sure you can only bring six Pokemon, but you need to go along for advice. Ditto isn't all so sure. I think you might want to bring Typhlosion too. Flygon as well. Don't forget Samurott."

Samurott didn't object going along.

Ditto rolled his eyes. "You don't trust me, do you?"

"Not a bit, period," Flygon interjected.

The purple blob glared daggers at her.

"You won't have a decided team, you'll just have to use them in rotation. Go on, Ditto," Lapras said.

The team finally came to Ninetales, Dragonite, Lanturn, Lucario, Aerodactyl, Umbreon. This was the main team. The extra were Samurott, Palpitoad, Typhlosion and Flygon.

"Ten of them," Lapras counted. "Ditto, you should depart _right now_.We don't know when Emboar is leaving. We _can't_ allow him to be caught. He is—_was_—a citizen of White Forest."

Ditto transformed into a human being, a female (rather because he usually transformed to that). "Okay! I'm all set to—"

"Not," Ninetales spat. "You need us in Pokeballs, and you need a human name, so go get them!"

Flygon tossed Ditto a bunch of Pokeballs and she kept them inside, except for Dragonite which it would need later. "What about—"

"Piece o' shit?" Aerodactyl suggested, annoyed. Ninetales and Aerodactyl were very impatient, and then they would insult anyone until they got what they wanted.

"Here," Lapras scribbled something on a piece of paper with a pen Ditto stole, tossing it to Ditto. "Use this one. I heard it often in White Forest, so people won't think it's a strange name."

Ditto read it. "'Mei'? What kinda crap name is that? Is it female?"

"Yes, Ditto, _yes._ You're a human, a _female_, and I hear the name often so I'm definitely not wrong," Lapras reassured.

Ditto—or _Mei—_sighed. "Whatever—"

"Pitch, Mei, the pitch!" Lapras reminded.

"Ugh, yes, whatever—come on, Dragonite! Let's go!"

* * *

Dragonite was flying across the sea to get to Aspertia City. She turned her head, to look at the object sitting on her. "What is it, Ditto? Bothered by something?"

"Call me Mei. People would suspect something if you called me Ditto."

"Only Pokemon."

"If you call me Ditto, I'll forget to act like a human."

"Okay, okay."

"Anyway—yeah! The thought of trapping them in Pokeballs is stupid! Why can't we just travel normally?!" Mei yelled.

Dragonite turned back. "That's because—hang on!"

Mei nearly fell off. "What, Dragonite?"

"There's something flying off from Aspertia! Is it Garchomp?" Dragonite tried to look closer. "I can't see from here!"

Mei fumbled in her bag. "Aerodactyl! Go check it out!"

Aerodactyl flew off from where Mei had thrown the Pokeball then flew after the flying object. He was a lot faster than Dragonite, but probably wasn't able to fly for so long (which is why Mei used Dragonite).

He came flying back. "Yeah! It's Garchomp!" he yelled.

Mei recalled him. They were at Aspertia already, but now they had to turn. Before she could instruct Dragonite to do so, or Dragonite to do it herself, they were hit by something—they both couldn't see. Garchomp was also hit, it was a ball of energy.

Dragonite crashed on Aspertia City. She winced as she did. "What...hit us?" she asked feebly.

"I-I don't know," Mei mumbled. "Are you okay?"

"Would be," Dragonite said. "Just a little rest. Use Flygon or Aerodactyl for a while, afterwards I'll be fine. Keep your voice down, people will get suspicious if they hear you talking to me nonsensically..."

"O-Okay."

Mei recalled Dragonite, relaxing when she saw no one was outside of looking at them.

"Anyways, if I'm right, then we can probably head to the town after this, Floccesy Town, and meet up with them."

But at the gate person said she couldn't go through, it was too dangerous. Floccesy apparently also had been attacked. They had no choice but to head back to Aspertia.

Mei decided to explore this place, and sent out Flygon. "Just in case of anything," she said.

She wandered into a building, not bothering to read the sign. It looked like a school, but—

"Hey you! Are you a Gym challenger?!"

She spun around to see a Youngster. _'__What the heck is a Gym?!'_ she thought. _'__I'm a flipping Ditto! I don't know!'_ "Um...what's a Gym?"

"Gyms are—"

*Insert explanation of Gym here (too lazy to type it all out)*

"Oh," Mei said, slightly puzzled, "I see."

"So! Are you?!"

"Hey, I just found out about Gyms! How would _I_ know?!" she snapped.

"Are you or are you not?"

Flygon looked at Mei. "Just say yes," she said, "it'll be fun bashing up someone after all."

The Youngster obviously couldn't hear Flygon. He was a normal human. "Well...yes, I am."

"THEN CHALLENGE ME!"

"Uh... What the hell for?" Mei asked.

"To see who's better!"

"Do I care—"

"Let's just bash him up anyways, get his prize money!" Flygon said cheerfully.

Mei facepalmed, being ordered by a Flygon. _'Well actually...she has a higher status than me so...'_

"Okay! Fine! But I'm warning you that my Pokemon are friggin' strong!" she yelled.

"We'll see about that," the Youngster said, smirking.

_'I so want to bash him up right now.'_

"Go Lillipup!" he said throwing the Pokeball.

Mei nearly died laughing at its appearance. "Well okay then, Flygon."

"Huh? Is it bash-up time?" Flygon mumbled sleepily.

"You asked to battle!" Mei whispered.

"Oh yeah."

"What are you doing?! Lillipup, use Tackle!"

"Low-class move," Mei muttered under her breath.

Flygon dodged. "Rock Side, Dragon Claw, Fly and Earthquake," she said her moves.

"Right... Hey, you aren't even able to hit me?"

Lillipup was failing miserably. "Anyway, Dragon Claw!"

Flygon's claws glowed before she slashed the Lillipup, and it was an instant K.O. "Whaaat!" the Youngster whined. "Patrat!"

"Flygon, use Dragon Claw again!"

Flygon struck the Patrat with the same move, and Patrat fainted.

"Hey! No fair! It was too strong!"

"That's the _point_."

He glared at her and gave her the prize money.

Mei turned. "So this is the Gym?"

"Y...Yeah," the Youngster muttered before running away.

"HELLOO! I'm here to challenge the GYM~!" Mei banged open the doors.

She saw only a white-haired man and two battlefields. "Oh! A new challenger? Of course! Okay, then, oh man your Pokemon look tough... Looks like you're gonna have to challenge him with difficulty settings..." he mumbled.

"What's your name?"

"You don't need to... I'm the Gym Guide."

"Okay, Mr. Guide! What did you mean?" Mei asked.

"W-Well, if the challengers are strong Mr. Cheren will also use his strong team! If the challenger is weak, he will use his weak team!" 'Mr. Guide' explained.

"Cheren? Is that the name of the Gym Leader?"

"Y-Yes."

Mei grinned. "Okay! Then I'll challenge him!"

Mr. Guide nodded. "A-Ah, okay, I'll warn Mr. Cheren you are a challenger!"

"Okay."

"Wait! What's your name?"

Mei tensed. "M...Mei."

"Mei what?"

"Huh?" Mei was confused, she was a _Ditto_, she didn't know what he meant.

"Your...middle name."

Mei tensed up more. "Just Mei. I don't know my surname."

"Why not?"

"I-I just don't. My parents never told me and they said I didn't deserve that name because uh...they hated me and stuff," she lied, thinking up of a story right on the spot. "I don't know my middle name. I don't think I ever will."

"Oh... Sad for you, Miss Mei! In any case, which two are you entering?"

"Ninetales and Lucario."

"Hm? Not your impressive looking Flygon?"

Mei shook her head. "No."

"...Alright then."

He turned and raced off.

"Why not?" Flygon asked.

"Uh... Well I thought I had to, you know, rotate it?"

"You don't seem like the Ditto I know."

"I have to act like a human. Can't be helped," Mei scoffed. "Anyway, you—you should get back in your Pokeball!"

"Alright," Flygon said. _'Looks like this might change Ditto's normal personality as well. We'll see,'_ she thought.

Mei recalled Flygon as Mr. Guide came running back. "Excuse me! Your challenge starts now!" he said. "I wish you luck!"

**(A/n: I'm not gonna bother about the Fresh Water. It's so redundant.)**

Mei stepped forward. "I'm your first Trainer!" a Youngster yelled. "I'm Youngster Pedro and you have to beat me before proceeding."

"No problem. Ninetales!"

"Patrat, go!"

Both Pokemon glared at each other.

"Ninetales, use Flamethrower!"

"Patrat! Dodge and use Tackle!"

Ninetales released a stream of fire from its mouth, directed towards Patrat. Patrat dodged, but was burnt a little. It winced, but used Tackle on Ninetales.

As he was running to Ninetales to use Tackle, Mei took this opportunity to command Ninetales.

"Ninetales! Don't let him get to you!"

The Fox Pokemon used Flamethrower. This time, Patrat was unable to dodge it and was hit, and it fainted.

"Huh... Lillipup!" Pedro yelled.

"That's easy! Why not leave it to me?" Ninetales asked.

"Okay... Ninetales!"

Ninetales used Flamethrower to knock Lillipup out.

"What! I lost?! I don't believe this! Ugh... There's another Trainer! Here!" Pedro passed Mei 144 yen.

"Too bad," Mei said, recalling Ninetales.

"Hey! Don't you dare look down on him!"

Mei turned to see a Lass. "And you are?"

"Lass Serena! I'll beat your punk ass and show you who's the boss!"

Mei sighed. "Ninetales."

Ninetales came out from the Pokeball. Serena sent out Lillipup.

"Ninetales! Use Faint Attack!"

Ninetales walked to Lillipup disarmingly. Them she threw a sucker punch.

Lillipup got smacked, then fainted.

"Next! Patrat!" Serena seemed a bit less confident.

"Ninetales, do the same."

Ninetales threw a sucker punch at Patrat, causing Patrat to faint.

"Ha! Beat my punk ass? I think not!" Mei mocked.

"Ugh... You'll regret challenging Cheren!" Serena yelled, tossing Mei the prize money before running off.

"144 yen," Mei counted. Jolteon had taught her how to count before she left. "Are you poor? Whatever...I have my money I stole."

She turned to the person standing on the platform. "You there! Are you the Gym Leader?"

"I'm Cheren...and yes. I'll battle you from here."

"Okay.

"Just as this is your first Gym challenge, this is my first Pokemon battle as a Gym Leader! Let's both do our best and have a battle we can be proud of!"

"Yeah, damn right."

They both threw their Pokeballs, and both Pokemon came out.

* * *

**That was a long chapter. No arguments.**

**Did I do a good job or did it suck so bad?  
**

**Think you could leave a review? :D  
**

**-Tamago  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi~ :D**

**Well, anyways—notice that I will be changing Cheren's Pokemon. I might for the other Gym Leaders, it depends. Or maybe I'll just make them super-strong. Tee hee...  
**

**I will be calling Ditto 'Mei' from now on unless she transforms back. POVs will also be under that name, and everything else. Well, sorry if this pisses you off.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

"Cinccino!"

"Ninetales!"

Both Pokemon started attacking when they were sent out. Ninetales slashed at Cinccino, but not using the move Slash itself. Cinccino just slammed Ninetales.

"Ninetales, use Flamethrower!"

Ninetales shot out a stream of fire from her gaping mouth, but even though it hit, Cinccino didn't faint immediately like the others did.

"To have chosen that move... I see! You'll be a powerful opponent!" Cheren said from the platform. "Cinccino! Use Work Up, then Tail Slap!"

Mei gritted her teeth. "Ninetales! Dodge and use Flamethrower again!"

Cinccino dodged the fire and jumped towards Ninetales. Its tail glowed white before smacking Ninetales twice with it.

Ninetales winced, but used Flamethrower again. Cinccino couldn't dodge in time, being so close, and was hit with the fire. It was flung to the other side, but stood up anyway. Ninetales watched it warily before using Extrasensory. Cinccino was attacked by an invisible force and fainted.

"Hm... Good job, Cinccino. Now—Stoutland!"

"Ninetales, come back! Go, Lucario!" Mei recalled Ninetales and sent out Lucario.

"Lucario! Use Aura Sphere!"

"Stoutland, use Fire Fang!"

Stoutland's fangs became cloaked in flames, then charged straight for Lucario with a gaping mouth. Lucario just managed to dodge, then formed a ball of aura in its palm then fired it at Stoutland. Stoutland was hit by the attack and let out a cry of pain.

"Do the same thing, Lucario!"

"Stoutland, repeat the move!"

This time, Stoutland used Fire Fang successfully on Lucario. Lucario winced but with his other hand, used Aura Sphere on Stoutland again.

"Stoutland! Use Work Up!"

"Lucario! Hit it with any move!"

Lucario seemed tired, but used Dragon Pulse on Stoutland. Stoutland was hit by the move, it winced, before collapsing on the ground.

"You...beat me..."

Mei looked up at the Gym Leader and grinned. "Y...Yeah, I did."

"This! This is what a real Pokemon battle is!"

"Isn't it?"

"That battle has made me feel really glad you were my first challenger as a Gym Leader... I give you the honor of the strength you and your Pokemon showed!"

Mei fumbled in her bag, and felt the Badge Case Lapras had given before she left. "Uh... Thanks."

"Here if your first Gym Badge, the Basic Badge! This is an important milestone! With this badge, Pokemon up to Level 20 will obey you, including traded Pokemon." He passed her a weird-looking badge, and she put it in the Badge Case.

"Was there more..? Oh yes! I want you to take this! TM83 can teach your Pokemon the move Work Up! When you use Work Up while battling, it raises the user's Attack and Sp. Attack. By the way, TMs can be used as many times as you want!" Cheren continued.

"Oh...okay."

"In the Unova region, there are eight Pokemon Gyms and eight Gym Badges! If you're a Trainer, you could collect all of them! That will make it easier to fill up the pages of a Pokedex as well! Yes, two years ago, Pokedex in hand, I left on a journey with my friends."

Mei remembered the odd machine Lapras gave. He gave a lot of things. "Okay, then."

"But wait... One thing is odd," Cheren said. "Your Pokemon seem way higher than Level 20 but they obeyed you without question."

Mei tensed. "Well...they've been with me ever since I was young. I suppose they trust me a lot."

"Oh...maybe. See you, Mei."

"Yeah. See you."

"Oh, and wait! You must be heading to Floccesy Town right? To get to Virbank City! Where the next Pokemon Gym is! It's blocked, but I'll tell the gate person you can go through."

"Okay, thanks."

Mei recalled Lucario and hurried to the Pokemon Center. She healed her Pokemon that went on to Route 19.

"Hm... Nothing here. Oh wait, Garchomp! Yeah, we gotta give chase! Dragonite!"

Mei sent out Dragonite and they flew to Floccesy. They both looked around but saw no Garchomp.

"Aw! Looks like they went off somewhere... Let's go."

They challenged a few Trainers, but when they bumped into a Hiker, he didn't challenge them. Mei frowned but decided to ask him a question.

"Sir...did you happen to see a Garchomp or an Emboar? They're my lost Pokemon," Mei asked.

"Garchomp and Emboar? Yeah, they were captured by the owners of Floccesy Ranch," the Hiker said. "I don't know if they'll believe you, though."

"T-Thank you, Sir!" Mei said, before hurrying to Floccesy Ranch.

She rushed through the gates, recalled Dragonite and sent out Flygon instead. "U-Um, Sir, Ma'am!"

"Yes?" a Breeder said. "Floccesy Ranch at your service! What would you like? Are you a traveler?"

"Y-Yeah, I am. But actually, I'm looking for my two lost Pokemon, Garchomp and Emboar! A Tepig, too," Mei said, remembering he had a child.

"Well I saw two Emboar—"

"That too! Where is it?"

"Well..." the Breeder said sheepishly, "...I captured it, but it ran away to Route 20. It probably continued doing its stuff. Wish you luck for getting it back!"

"Arceus!" Mei grumbled. "Let's go, Flygon!"

Mei hopped on to Flygon and they began searching again.

* * *

"Virbank City... There's another Pokemon Gym," Flygon said. "Also, we might be able to find them. Nothing can possibly get to Castelia City without the boat, and I think I heard that the captain is doing auditions for the Pokestar Studios."

Mei got off. "That's good, we can find them! Let's go!"

But although they searched everywhere, when they reached the harbor, they saw Emboar.

But with a Veteran with him.

"Emboar!" Samurott released himself from the Pokeball. "Emboar! Who's...who's that?"

"He is escorting me to Lentimas," Emboar replied.

"E-Emboar?" Mei said. "It's me, Ditto!" she whispered.

"Hello, Ditto."

Samurott raised his horn. "Escort? But aren't you...coming to Pinwheel Forest?"

"Lentimas Town suits me much better, Samurott."

"It isn't! Come back with me to Pinwheel—"

"Hey you," the Veteran said darkly, "get your Pokemon off mine."

Mei froze. "Huh?! What are you saying? They're friends!" she snapped. "Before you started escorting them!"

"But now they're mine," he said, smirking.

"They're not yours. You're just _escorting_ them," Mei countered.

"No," he said, "I caught them."

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

...

...

...

"WHAT?!" Mei screamed.

"You heard me. I caught them."

"What's your name, asswipe?"

"Kadan," the Veteran said. "It means companion."

Mei growled, "Really? I thought it meant asswipe."

Kadan stood up. "Stop disturbing me. I don't even know you."

"Hang on! But—how could you catch them?"

"I used Surf to get across the lake in Aspertia City," Kadan explained, "and since they were defenseless, couldn't even do anything, I caught them. Now I'm teaching them how to battle well. But Emboar made signs to go to Lentimas Town, so I'm going there. I caught the Garchomp, too. And the Tepig."

"Wait, BaKadan**(1)**! B-But they—"

"They are mine, now, _my_ Pokemon," Kadan sneered.

Samurott growled. "What happened to you, Emboar? How did you get caught so easily?"

"He is training me well, why not we have a battle to see?" Emboar said. "No wait—a challenge suits better! If you can collect all the Gym Badges and beat the Pokemon League, then I might come."

"Challenge accepted," Mei growled. "BaKadan! I'll get all the Gym Badges, defeat the Pokemon League and then you will have to hand them over! Agreed?"

"You probably can't do it. Agreed. Oh wait, that means I can do it too! Let's see who wins first. I don't think your Pokemon are strong. Wait...I HAVE TO GO BACK TO ASPERTIA CITY! Ugh, come on, Garchomp, Emboar!"

"Yeah...I'll be...waiting!" Mei yelled. "And make sure you hand them over!"

* * *

Serperior sighed as she slid around the egg. Volcarona and Vileplume were accompanying her. Volcarona because he had Flame Body and would help make the egg hatch faster, Vileplume because he was able to relax Serperior.

Although with all that problems, Serperior still had a feeling Samurott wouldn't come back until a long time.

Raichu knew that, so he had given Mei an Xtransceiver before she left.

"Serperior, would you like some water?" Vileplume asked sleepily, he had stayed awake for the entire night yesterday. He was watching the egg.

"No, thank you."

"You're welco..." He nodded off.

Serperior sighed.

It was just so troublesome without Samurott. So very troublesome. Last but not least? Troublesome.

_Way_ too troublesome.

"He's going to hatch without his father, you know."

Vileplume's eyes snapped open when Serperior spoke.

"I wouldn't know about that. The egg seems to hatch slower than normal, I'd give it a year."

"WHA—?! Why?" Serperior demanded.

"It was abrupt. Your egg was laid too early. With Flame Body, just a year. So pray Samurott would have...would have...have..." He nodded off again.

A year? Well, then at least Samurott might have come back.

* * *

"DAMMIT! I want to kick his ass so bad!" Mei yelled. She turned to the building she was finally at. "Okay! This is the Virbank Gym, isn't it!"

Flygon nodded. "Well, normally you should use Lanturn and Umbreon."

"I know that!" Mei kicked the door open, then found that it was s stairs, with Mr. Guide, and another door beside him. "Oh hey! Mr. Guide?"

Mr. Guide narrowed his eyes. _'Mr. Guide... That is a nickname given by...none other than _her_...'_

"Oh! Mei! You've come to challenge the Pokemon Gym? Well, you're on difficult level again?"

"Yeah."

"Okay! Which Pokemon?"

"Lanturn and Umbreon."

"Okay! I'll go inform Miss Roxie. By the way, you have to beat the two Trainers first, or she won't hear your voice! Good luck, Mei!" Mr. Guide waved his hand. "See you!"

Mei waved, then opened the door. Loud music filled her ears. She saw a stage, a girl which Mei assumed was Roxie, and two other Trainers. Mei walked to the stage, then tapped the Roughneck. "I'd like to challenge you!"

"Oh yeah! Good idea, I'm gonna show you how music is played!" he said. "I'm Nicky."

"Okay."

"Grimer, go!"

"Lanturn!"

Nicky stared at it. "Lanturn is quite slow, isn't it?"

"Wrong! This Lanturn was trained with a Power Anklet! It's much faster than anything! Lanturn, use Electro Ball!"

Lanturn hurled an electric ball at the Grimer. It fainted immediately.

"Huh! Okay then...Koffing!"

"Lanturn! Use Electro Ball again!"

Koffing fainted as well.

"Tch, your Lanturn was fast. Well, I'll stop beating my drums then! Here's ya prize money!" Nicky passed her 336 yen.

Mei nodded and hurried to beat the other Trainer.

* * *

"A year? A year."

Serperior was curling around her egg. A year was too long, whatever the reason. She sighed. "Maybe Samurott will come back empty-handed."

"No. He'll _definitely_ come back with Emboar."

It was Raichu who said it. He was staying in the house, too, he wanted to annoy Vileplume. In the end, he was just chatting with them.

"Samurott is the kind who keeps promises. He'll come back with Emboar, and you can hatch your egg safely. And we'll have a happy ending! Okay?" Raichu reassured her. "Stop worrying about it and focus on something else."

Serperior gave a weak smile and nodded.

"Okay! Now, I'm gonna camp here tonight! So are both of you!" Raichu pointed his sharp tail to Volcarona and Vileplume. "You wait here while I get my stuff! You too, Serperior!" Raichu bolted out of the door.

"He's hyper!" Vileplume complained.

"Natural for an Electric type Pokemon," Volcarona stated.

* * *

Mei huffed as she turned. "Roxie."

"Get ready! I'm gonna knock some sense outta ya!" she yelled.

"Uh... You're the one who will! Lanturn, go!"

"Scolipede!"

"Lanturn! Dodge whatever moves Scolipede uses with your speed, and keep using Electro Ball!"

Lanturn hit Scolipede with Electro Ball, but suddenly let out a cry of pain and stumbled backwards a little.

"L-Lanturn! What's wrong? Are you..." Mei looked closer, "...poisoned..?"

"I can feel your desire to win pouring out of you! Unfortunately, but my Scolipede used Toxic on your Lanturn when ya got close!" Roxie said. "And with that...Venoshock!"

"Ugh! Lanturn, Electro Ball until Scolipede is defeated!"

Both Pokemon fought for the longest time, and Scolipede collapsed first. Lanturn seemed tired.

"Huh...not bad at all! Here comes my last Pokemon! Garbodor!"

Lanturn panted, and Mei was sure Lanturn couldn't battle much any longer. "Lanturn! One last Electro Ball!"

"Not gonna work! Garbodor, use Venoshock!"

With the little amount of strength remaining, Lanturn formed an electric ball and shot it towards Garbodor. Right after that, Garbodor used Venoshock, drenching Lanturn with the liquid. Lanturn fainted immediately.

"Ugh... But you know, I've done more damage!" Mei said. Roxie scowled a little. "Umbreon!"

Umbreon was sent out. Mei bit her bottom lip. "Umbreon! Use Foul Play all the way!"

"Use Venoshock, Garbodor!" Roxie yelled.

* * *

**Blargh, this is so rushed. I just decided to skip Floccesy.**

**(1) - In Japanese, "baka" means idiot. Just so happens Kadan's name has a "Ka" in front so I just added a "Ba" in front. And yes, it is an insult.  
**

**Umbreon can learn Foul Play through tutoring. Don't say I didn't do my research.  
**

**Also, Cheren's Pokemon and Roxie's Pokemon are from the PWT. I just picked it out.  
**

**That's all! Sorry for any mistakes, sorry for no romance, it depends on my mood.  
**

**So anyways, think you could leave a review? :D (You know you can! :))**

**-Tamago  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! :D  
**

**This depends on my mood right now, I'm feeling a little sleepy.  
**

**You know I don't really care about reviews, right?  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon. Never have, never will.  
**

* * *

Serperior woke up to see Raichu in his small tent, fiddling with a machine. Vileplume was sleeping in front of the tent, and Volcarona was awake keeping guard. Puzzled, Serperior left leaves around the egg to keep it warm with her absence. She slid over to Raichu.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Getting this damned thing working. I've given Ditto—or _Mei_—the number, but the problem is for getting this thing set up," Raichu growled, digging his tail in. "But I'm finishing soon."

The Regal Pokemon smiled, relieved.

"That's good."

Vileplume suddenly jolted up and smashed into Raichu. Raichu slapped him away. "Whaddya want?! Could've just asked normally like a normal Pokemon, right?!" Raichu snapped.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not a normal Pokemon," Vileplume scoffed. "Anyways! I'm tired! But I want to go outside~!"

"Then why _don't_ you?!" Raichu snapped.

"Because, because~! I don't really trust Raichu to not create an explo—"

_WHAM!_

"You'll create an explosion _first!__"_ Raichu yelled. He curled his tail.

Vileplume glowered at Raichu. "Nice tail whack you gave me there."

"Thank you. Do you want another one?"

"NO!" Vileplume stood up and rushed out.

* * *

Mei huffed.

Umbreon defeated Garbodor only because Umbreon had unnaturally high defense for a Dark type. Otherwise, she would have only just beaten Garbodor.

"Sigh! What are you doing losing, Roxie?!" Roxie grumbled. "Well...I guess that means you're strong! This stinks, but I gave everything I had, and I feel revitalized and refreshed now!"

"Oh...okay. Thanks, I guess," Mei mumbled, as they recalled their Pokemon.

Roxie tossed her the Toxic Badge. "Here! Proof that you beat me! Two Badges! Now Pokemon up to Level 30, even Pokemon you got in trades, will realize how good you are and won't ignore your commands! Though that's a bit strange for you, your Pokemon seem way higher than Level 30... But whatever!"

_'Just like what Cheren told me.'_

"Also, here! Use this TM! TM09 is Venoshock! It covers the target in special poisonous liquid! Even better, if your target's already poisoned, it doubles the damage! Heh heh! It almost packs too much of a punch!" Roxie said.

"Oh... So that's why you used Toxic first."

"Yep! Your Pokemon WANTED this win! Keep on going like this, and do all sorts of stuff!" Roxie said.

Mei shrugged. "Okay, I guess." _'HEY! I AM A POKEMON TOO YA KNOW!'_ "Is there anything to see?"

"Hm? I guess well..."

"What about that weird Pokestar Studios?"

"You're going to Pokestar Studios?! OH! I forgot! The old man! I have to get him back to work as a captain!"

"Actually I need to get to Castelia City soon... I'm kinda in a rush."

Roxie nodded. "You wait at the harbor! I'll fetch the old man!" She hurried off.

"Old man? Does she mean the captain? Oh well, I'd better heal my Pokemon first, then get to the harbor..."

* * *

"I hate boats."

Flygon's remark was blunt and straight-forward. Which is the way she was. She narrowed her eyes at the water. "I wish I could just fly there by myself. I don't like boats. The engine is so noisy."

"I think it's rather lovely!" Lanturn said. "It's rather refreshing."

"Yup!" Palpitoad agreed.

"I think I'll puke any second," Typhlosion muttered.

Mei had allowed them to be out of their Pokeballs for the boat trip. Flygon and Typhlosion clearly didn't enjoy it, Aerodactyl, Dragonite and Lucario were chatting away, Umbreon and Samurott were enjoying the scenery, and Palpitoad and Lanturn were arguing with Flygon and Typhlosion.

"What? I said it's refreshing! Come on! Don't be such a..." Palpitoad persisted.

"Say that again and I'll rip off your head!" Flygon threatened, extending her claws.

Palpitoad gulped and nodded.

"Oh jeez. Look, we're nearly at Castelia City. Come on, time to get in!" Mei recalled all of them except Flygon.

When they got off the boat, the first thing Mei wanted to do was to explore the whole place. "Challenging Pokemon Gyms all the time is rather boring," she said, "so let's just explore!"

"Did you give Kadan your number?"

"So I could scream and kill him over the Xtransceiver. Yes."

"I see."

"In any case, let's go to Castelia Sewers and practice some strategies! Come on!"

* * *

"Aw, come on! You suck!"

Mei had tried to get Flygon to repeat the same thing, when Flygon had trashed multiple opponents and was now glaring at Mei.

"I _don't_ suck. It's you who sucks for trying to make me repeat the following _strategy_ that makes me want to rip this entire sewer into shreds!" Flygon growled, eyeing **(A/n: Can I ask a question? Is it eyeing or eying?)** the Pokemon in a corner.

"I give up."

"Glad you did."

Mei went up the stairs that led to Castelia City. "Ugh, what to do now? If you don't want to train then what do you want to do?"

"Nothing. I want to rest."

"Resting is something that I completely object to—"

_Ring._

Mei was startled and turned to Flygon. "What—"

"The Xtransceiver!" Flygon screeched.

Mei picked it up. "Oh yeah! Hello?"

Stupid line.

_"Whaddya mean hello?! We're at a crisis here!"_ Raichu yelled, pointing a dangerous tail at Mei even though it was harmless. _"If ya don't get back I swear I'll chase you out of town!"_

"Whatever for?"

_"Well, ya know—VILEPLUME, IF YOU DON'T STOP TRYING TO MAKE ME EAT THAT ORAN BERRY, I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET IT FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE—we don't have ten Pokemon in Pinwheel Forest right now, what THE HELL HAPPENS IF WE'RE ATTACKED?! Humans are the worst beings, making Pokemon stay in Pokeballs. I—don't—trust—them!"_

"Say that another day! What would you want me to do!"

_"We've a new Bagon resident..."_ Raichu said hesitantly. _"Look—I DO NOT TRUST YOU AT ALL."_

Mei rolled her eyes at the Raichu. "What are you gonna do about it?"

_"I'm sending Pikachu over! You're in Castelia City right?! Don't go anywhere! And when you find Pikachu, TELL ME!"_

"Yeah yeah, okay!"

_"YOU'D BETTER!"_

Raichu immediately hung up.

Mei looked up, sighing, before she noticed a good number of people were staring at her.

She had been conveniently talking to a Raichu.

_'Oh right. Not everyone can understand Pokemon.'_

There were a few murmurs and gasps from the people, some walked away. Obviously she didn't know what to do—she had never been in this state before. She only knew that thought she was weird, or maybe even dangerous.

"W-Wait! It's not what you think!" Mei blurted. "T-That was my cousin pretending to be a Raichu! He was in a Raichu suit!"

_Then what was those funny noises from it?_

She expected that question to be coming anytime.

"H-He was making Raichu sounds too. But I can tell what he wants..."

Some people nodded, some people eyed her warily. Mei gulped.

She had left a bad impression...

* * *

"Serperior! I just invented something!"

Raichu showed the Regal Pokemon the machine. It was a cubicle at the small corner of Raichu's living room. There was a wire connected to a laptop.

"What is that..?"

"We Pokemon have something called _Hidden Abilities!_ You have the move Leaf Storm, don't you?" Raichu asked.

"Yeah, I do, but I don't use it often."

Raichu nodded. "In that case—step inside!"

Serperior widened her eyes. "Hang _on_, I'm content with Overgrow. I don't want any strange thing!"

"You will be even more content with this! Step inside!"

Sighing, Serperior stepped inside.

Raichu typed on the keyboard at a stunning speed. A few seconds later, Serperior noticed some mist floating into the machine.

**(A/n: I know this isn't how you get a Hidden Ability but y'know this is a fic and all and this is a machine, truth is I haven't seen the Hidden Ability process before, forgive me if I'm wrong, I'm just writing down what a machine would do.)**

A few minutes later, the door opened. Serperior felt like she woke up from a dream or something, she wasn't quite sure.

"Raichu..?"

"Yeah! Hey, come out! I have something to show you!"

Serperior followed Raichu outside. He led her to two trees that were usually used for practicing.

"Use Leaf Storm here!"

"But I'll have my Sp. Attack lowered until one hour's passed by!"

"Not this time. Do it!"

Serperior, puzzled, used Leaf Storm. It was powerful as usual.

"Oh! Nice! Now...next tree to see the comparison!" Raichu said cheerily.

Serperior used Leaf Storm again on the second tree.

But this one surprised her.

It was a lot stronger, but she didn't know how. Usually it would be a lot less powerful.

"Raichu! What happened?!"

"Nothing," Raichu said, grinning. "I told you, it's Hidden Abilities! Apparently, Serperior has the Hidden Ability _Contrary._"

Serperior blinked. "Contrary?"

"You are aware of stat-changing, yes?" Raichu said. "Contrary makes it go the opposite. For example, somebody uses Growl on you. Instead of being lowered, your Attack will rise. So, in this case, Leaf Storm usually makes the Sp. Attack go down harshly. But since I have made you have Contrary, your Sp. Attack went up sharply! Understand now?"

**(A/n: That explanation was real and Serperior's Hidden Ability really is Contrary.)**

"...Oh."

Raichu nodded. "I had done it on myself and was trapped in the machine until my wife came back. Just so you know, Raichu's Hidden Ability is Lightningrod."

"Where's Pikachu?" Serperior asked.

"I sent him after Mei and the others. I don't really trust them. I used the machine on Pikachu, too. Hopefully it will be of good use."

"Oh...thanks."

"For what?"

"Sending Pikachu and...helping them."

"I think you mean Samurott." Serperior was flustered. "But y'know, he's my buddy! My buddy always deserves help! I will always support my buddy, y'know! In any case, good luck with your egg!"

_'It was a really good thing to make friends with Raichu...'_ Serperior thought as she slid away.

* * *

Mei puffed.

She looked at the Pokeball on the ground, a Pokemon being contained inside.

And Flygon, who didn't seem tired but annoyed.

"I...did...it..."

She was desperately trying to catch a Bulbasaur, and only just succeeded in doing so.

"Bulbasaur said he doesn't mind being captured so long as he can kick someone's butt," Flygon said. "So we're fine, he's fine too, let's go to the Pokemon Center! Slowpoke."

"Shut up. I'm not the type of Pokemon that's speedy like you..."

"In a sense, you could say you're very slow!"

"I'm NOT!"

* * *

After healing the Pokemon, Flygon invited Mei to eat some berries. She did, because she was hungry. She had a lot of money but she didn't want to use it on meals.

She allowed Bulbasaur to come out, too.

They all ate in silence.

...Until Bulbasaur broke it.

"I found a leek, and _it tastes nice_~!" he chirped, suddenly taking out a leek and chomping on it.

"What the hell is a leek?"

"It's a...vegetable! It's nice, _but I won't give you any_~" Bulbasaur drawled.

Mei growled.

"In any case... I don't _think_ I can survive on this clothing for a few days, but I don't want to buy a load of them at the shop, too. Got any suggestions?" Mei asked the Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur looked up from his leek. "I often hear Bug type Pokemon can produce nice silk."

"How?"

"String Shot," Bulbasaur explained. "You could find a Silcoon to give you silk. I _think_ that works." **(A/n: I'm not entirely sure if Silcoon can pr****oduce silk, but let's go with that.)**

"But Silcoon can't learn String Shot."

"As a Wurmple it can."

"Where am I going to get a Silcoon?"

Bulbasaur finished his leek. "Well, if you gave me two days, I'd be able to catch a Silcoon in no time flat."

"Alright then. But Route 4 is only a desert area."

"Who said I was looking for it in Route 4?"

* * *

While waiting for Bulbasaur, Mei found Pikachu wandering around.

"There you are," she said. "Raichu would have killed me literally if I didn't find you."

"Dad's crazy."

"Yes, your dad is," Mei said, putting Pikachu in the Pokeball. It had been two days since Bulbasaur ran off to catch a Silcoon. As far as Mei knew, no one could find a Silcoon in Unova.

That's when Bulbasaur came running back with a Silcoon with him.

"WHATTHEHECKHOWDIDYOUGETIT."

"Nuh-uh! I would never tell! I just went to Castelia Sewers and found my way to where the Silcoon possibly could be! Lucky for me, some Silcoon _were_ there."

"So that's how you did it?"

"I AM WONDERFUL I TELL YOU. YOU SHOULD GET ME BERRY GRILL."

"Sorry, that won't do."

"Fine. MEANIE."

"By the way, how _did_ you end up here?"

"Huh?"

"You can't normally catch Bulbasaur on Route 4."

"Oh, _that_. I'm the only Bulbasaur you'll ever see on Route 4. Well ya see, I was in a lab somewhere in this region, and my owner dude, he taught me how to sew and stuff! Then one day this odd-looking dude—hey, I mean, what kinda person in the right mind would have his hair green?—and then broke me out. I really had no idea what to do so I just walked off and found my way here."

Mei narrowed her eyes. "Green hair?"

"Odd-looking too. I can't tell if he's a guy or a girl."

"Whatever. It's not important anyways."

"Is so! What if he came after me again?! I'll have a STALKER, you hear me?! A STALKER!"

"Please, you'll kick his ass nicely. I don't think he's stalking you anyway."

"Well what if he is? Thought about that, Miss Ditto?" Bulbasaur drawled.

Mei spat out the apple juice she was drinking. "How did you know I was a Ditto?"

"Oh please, _Mei_, no human can possibly understand a Pokemon _that well_. Even if that green-haired freak could, he's been driven psycho. What I mean is only psycho people can understand us! And you're clearly not psycho and you can understand me. Perfectly. You don't hesitate in replying to me, like replying to any other _friend_. So obviously you're a Ditto."

Mei rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah, okay. So it's obvious."

"Also, that _Castelia City_ stunt..."

"You were there?"

"Decided to walk into Castelia. Kept myself well-hidden."

"Oh, I see."

"How could you not have the brains to go somewhere isolated? And then talk? Are you mad? Huh?"

"Well... It's not my fault the signal is best there..."

Bulbasaur rolled his eyes. "Anyway! Let's get some roasted leeks! Oh, _that_ sounds nice! Look, I don't care how you do it and let's go find some leeks~!"

* * *

**Raichu POV:**

Pokemon were trying to smash through my door. My house was flooding with Pokemon.

How did I get myself in this horrid mess?

Well, everyone is curious about their Hidden Ability. But ya know, it's kinda rude to just barge in like that! Only few Pokemon are satisfied with their current ability.

I'm trying to quicken the process but that's obviously not possible.

While I'm doing all this, shall I tell you a story?

A story. That sounds nice. Yes. What about how I met my wife?

Oh, that's an old story. I almost can't remember all of it.

Oh right. Yes, okay.

We were in White Forest. Yeah, it's an old place. Ya can't really get much of it. It's just a bundle of trees. Better in the hands of Pokemon.

We were both Pikachu at that time.

I met her when she was, well, collecting water for her parents.

...

Yeah, it's plenty boring. Didja just say ya wanted to know how I proposed to her?

...

No, no, I don't feel like telling you today. Maybe any other day, but my mind's being driven so crazy right now I need a few minutes.

...

Ya know what? We were both sitting on a tree.

That's about all.

No questions asked.

Yes.

She agreed, obviously, or I probably won't be where I am now. Okay? Mt story is done. Did that entertain you? I suppose not. Well, it doesn't really matter to me, I'm just so _tired_. No, I didn't drink espresso or something, I'm not drunk, I don't drink that type of things. I just like to blurt out stuff once in a while.

If you're a kid, ya better remember your memories. It's nice recalling them.

Yup.

* * *

**So that's about chapter seven...**

**Just to let you know, Pokemon don't have plural. So it's always Pokemon. Yup.  
**

**I didn't release six straight away, I released it with seven. I just prefer it that way.  
**

**Tee hee... Ahahaha.  
**

**Think you could leave a review? :D (Oh come on, just clicking that button down there and writing a sentence isn't all that hard, is it now?)  
**

**-Tamago  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**So. I'm _sorry_ it's so late, but I was busy.**

**Also, I'm trying to squeeze in a _lot_ of stuff. (Romance will NOT be in here for a few chapters. But we have weird stuff.)  
**

EmeraldDragon1**: Well, yes. Coil would have reverse effects as well. So (well, I _think_, and I'm rather informed) they'll probably all be reversed.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own**** Pokemon**.

* * *

"Ah, you came back quickly."

Mei came back due to Lapras' wishes. Now she stood there, blinking.

"I want you to release all the Pokemon you have on hand now, except Samurott. And the ones you actually caught." Mei gaped at Lapras. "No, don't look at me like that. You need to be a proper trainer and you know it. You're going to catch new Pokemon."

"But—I'm at Elesa! Or I think that's what she's called. She's electric, Samurott won't stand a chance—"

"I hear you can find Trapinch along the route somewhere to Nimbasa! I'd love to have an apprentice!" Flygon chirped, as Mei stepped on her pokeball to release her. "Go find me a good one! One that obeys every order."

"I'd _need_ that," Mei hissed, smashing a pokeball between fists.

"You have money, don't you? Go stock up in the Pokemart and you'll catch Pokemon easily," Lapras instructed. "This may seem hard but—"

She immediately rolled her eyes. "Yeah! I know. I can't lose to that BaKadan."

"Mm-hm," Samurott agreed.

"Serperior's out," Vaporeon said, licking her paw.

"Do I need to know tha—wait, what about the egg?"

"Raichu promised the drape himself over it while she's out. He's actually quite content over the round thing," she replied.

"We're _going_! Unless you don't want Emboar back!" Mei called, recalling Samurott and ran off.

* * *

Dragonite dropped Mei off somewhere in between Castelia and Nimbasa. She wandered off to where she could supposedly get a Trapinch.

"I see something!" Bulbasaur hissed suddenly.

Out of nowhere, something black leapt over there. Shrieking, Mei turned around to see this lion-like thing staring at her.

"Ow! What the heck!" Bulbasaur whined.

"Oh, you shut up! What _is_ it?"

"...A Luxray, I believe," Bulbasaur mused. "I think that's what people call them."

"Having a discussion between yourselves?" the Luxray asked with a chuckle. He sparked with electricity and bared his canines at them.

"_Bulbasaur_, Sleep Powder! Samurott, I don't know, just spray some jet of water at it!" Mei shrieked again.

Bulbasaur shot clouds of green dust at the Luxray, much to his annoyance, but made him slightly drowsy. Samurott simply shot water at him.

"Um, how do I catch a Pokemon again?"

"Don't you remember how you caught me?" Bulbasaur whined, successfully putting the Luxray to sleep. Mei fumbled with her bag and threw an Ultra Ball.

It shook three times then made a "ding" sound.

"I'm going to faint. You don't remember how you—"

"I had Flygon at that time! She instructed me! And I forgot."

"That's so intelligent of you, my professor," Bulbasaur remarked.

* * *

After walking around for two hours and not finding a Trapinch, and healing Luxray successfully, Bulbasaur suddenly remembered something.

"I have Sweet Scent!"

"WHY did you not tell me?! Sweet Scent!" Mei yelled.

Bulbasaur let out this nice smelling _thing_ (that also smelt highly dangerous) and there was a few shuffles behind them. Mei turned around and stared.

"What is _that_."

"It's a Trapinch," Luxray said, pointing out the obvious.

"Never mind, for Serperior's sake—and Emboar's—we shall fight this, um, thing," Samurott declared.

"...Is it a Trapinch?"

"Why would you ask that, my dear trainer?" Luxray asked, blinking.

"Because it's blue, you stupid feline."

"It's shiny," Bulbasaur suggested. "Gosh! If we catch this—"

"Flygon would be pleased to have a shiny Pokemon as her apprentice," Samurott declared. "We shall catch this and return to her with eight Badges and she will suffocate us with love. _Friend_ kind of love," he added when Luxray made a face.

Needless to say, all it took was a bunch of screaming and Bulbasaur wasting a good load of Sleep Powders. And they caught it.

"I demand to go to the Pokemon Center now and get my powder back! It'll take nearly a _day_ trying to restore this!" Bulbasaur whined.

"Sure, sure."

* * *

"I'm gonna give you names," Mei told them, after they went to the Pokemon Center and returned to the sandstorm-y route. "I'm not going to give Samurott a name, because we've always been calling him that and it'd be awkward."

"'Kay," Bulbasaur said, shrugging.

"...A name," Luxray spat, but didn't disagree.

"What's a name?"

And after a long time trying to explain the meaning of name to the Trapinch and having to quote from the dictionary, he finally understood what a name was.

"I've thought of one for our adorable Luxray here," Mei said loudly. "I want the first letter to be the same. So! Lucas."

"What?!" Luxray hissed.

"Um, do you want to be called Luke?"

"No."

"Then don't complain, because I don't know any other human names that start with an L."

So it was Lucas the Luxray.

"And our little shiny Trapinch is going to evolve into a Flygon, so it'll be F, right?"

"F-word," Bulbasaur remarked with a giggle.

"No." Mei folded her arms. "I'm going to name you Flint."

"Flint?" Trapinch repeated.

"Yeah. You should be honored! There's an Elite Four dude whose name is Flint." Mei turned to Bulbasaur. "...Oh. I forgot about you."

Bulbasaur jumped. "Can I think of my own?"

Mei nodded. "Sure. Venusaur, so V..."

The Seed Pokemon put a paw on his mouth. "V...V..."

"Mm-hm."

"I know! Victory!"

"_What_?"

"Yeah, Victory! This dude, when I was in the lab, he came over to fight with another trainer that helped out in the lab! Whenever he won he'd be all, 'Victory!' and stuff, so why not?" Bulbasaur said.

So that was how they ended up with Victory, Lucas, and Flint.

* * *

The next day, a Swablu attacked them. Mei was swearing words left and right as they ran from it.

"Where did all these weird Pokemon come from?! They are _so_ not native to Unova! You, you feline, where did you come from?!"

Lucas glared at Mei. "I do not know. I believe my trainer came from Sinnoh. He then came here after he caught me and then released me, mumbling this garbled apology I couldn't understand."

"Well, Flint's natural, so I can't question him—but _really_? Why are Pokemon being thrown in my face left and right?" Mei groaned.

"Catch it!" her Bulbasaur chirped.

"You act like a girl, Victory."

"Maybe I am." Victory grinned and threw Sleep Powders in the Swablu's face. It squawked in alarm and tried to beat them away.

"Are you seriously a guy, or a girl?"

"I don't _know_. I was never told," Victory sulked.

The Swablu sung something, and when Mei turned to Victory, he (she?) was drifting off to sleep. Lucas narrowed his eyes.

Ducking, Mei turned to Lucas. "What did she do?!" The Swablu _was_ most likely a girl.

"Sing, I believe," the Luxray replied.

Samurott opened his mouth to shoot at the tiny bird, but Flint beat him to it and stomped the ground. Lucas jumped, narrowly avoiding the Bulldoze. The Formidable Pokemon simply shook it off, while their trainer shrieked and landed on him.

Hackles rising, Lucas jumped towards the Swablu's direction. By that time, Victory had woken up, and was angrily slapping the Swablu with Vine Whips.

"Get a pokeball out. At this rate, Lucas and Victory are going to knock her out," Samurott advised. Flint nodded in agreement.

"Let's see. Samurott and Victory are in Pokeballs, our adorable Lucas is in an Ultra Ball"—he gave her a glare—"and our sturdy little Flint is in Heal Ball. I'm going to toss a Luxury Ball at it."

"Why do you need to make our pokeballs different?" Flint asked, stomping the ground and tossing Lucas back.

"So I know which one of you is in which, I guess?"

"Here," Flint offered, opening his mouth. Mei looked at him questioningly before he jumped up and ate the Luxury Ball.

"Flint!"

"You're not going anywhere near _that_, are you?" the shiny Trapinch asked. Mei hesitatingly shook her head. "That's why _I'm_ going."

Flint walked slowly past the Luxray and near the Swablu, who was still getting smacked by Victory. "Victory, Sleep Powder!" Mei called from Samurott's back. The Bulbasaur narrowed his eyes and threw a cloud of dust at the tiny bird.

The Swablu fell asleep as Gon opened his mouth, and magically _not_ covered in saliva, and nudged it towards the Swablu.

Three shakes. "Ding".

Lucas glared at Mei agitatedly. "You didn't have to knock me off and away from the bi—"

"But I did," Mei said airily.

"Can we go to the Pokemon Center now? And check my gender?" Victory whined.

* * *

"Oh, um, excuse me," Mei said. Nurse Joy turned to her. "Can you check the gender of Vic—I mean, my Bulbasaur?"

"...Oh, you mean this one?" Nurse Joy asked, holding up Victory.

"Yes! That's Victory—I mean, my Bulbasaur!" Nurse Joy raised a brow when she heard Victory's name.

"Victory..?"

"Oh, um, yeah! That's the name. I, um, guess."

The pink-haired lady smiled. "Well, of course I'll check. Wait there."

Victory widened his eyes and flailed around. "Let! Me! Go!" he shrieked, which would have sounded like a "Bul! Ba! Saur!" to humans.

Ten minutes later, Nurse Joy came back. "It's a female. And male."

"...What does _that_ mean?"

"He—I mean _she_—was previously male." Victory raised a brow, not at all convinced.

"...Previously?"

"I don't know. I think she was experimented on."

"Are you telling me I'm a female now?" Victory exclaimed.

"So what gender _is_ she?"

"...A female, I suppose, but a male."

"That's one very confusing sentence, you know," Mei said. Victory was passed back to her. "So what gender is she?"

"You should call her a female, but she's also male."

"...What?"

Nurse Joy smiled. "Something went wrong in the experiment, I believe."

Victory whined. "Don't tell me I'm an alien now!"

"That still doesn't make sense," Mei said, leaning over slightly. Her unnamed Swablu pulled her back.

"Does this make it easier for you?" Nurse Joy sighed. "90% female. 10% male."

* * *

"I live a very screwed up life," the Bulbasaur muttered. Mei had just found a nice little spot with a tree to set up the tent. They were on Route 5, but they hadn't beat Elesa yet.

"Aw, come on, at least you're alive, right?" Mei asked, patting her head.

"What about the new member?" Lucas asked, swiping up the Swablu between his teeth. He had caught her teeth. "What would her name be?"

"I thought this one through," Mei said, folding her arms.

Victory looked thoughtfully at the Swablu. "Alice?"

"No."

"Alyssa?"

"No."

"Alicia?"

"No."

"April?"

"What?" Mei said, raising a brow.

"There _is_ such a name, you know," Victory said. The Swablu nodded in agreement. "Well, that's a no. Um, I don't know. I don't know much human names that start with A."

"Ashley."

The Swablu looked at her trainer. "...Um?"

"I said—Ashley!" Mei said triumphantly. "So it's Ashley the Swablu. Because it's going to evolve into an Altaria, I'm sure you know."

"Oh I _do_," Lucas said, baring his teeth.

Victory huffed.

Then the Xtransceiver began blaring. Mei immediately tapped the "accept" button.

"Mei Mei Mei Mei Mei—oh my _gosh_!" She recognized the Pokemon over the line as Flygon. "You will not _believe_ this because it's so _bad_!"

"...I want my sleep."

"It's Serperior!"

That knocked Samurott and Mei awake. The other four looked sleepily at the others, and eventually Ashley Sung and the other three fell asleep.

"What. Happened," Samurott demanded.

Ashley fluttered over worriedly. "What is it?"

"It's Serperior! She's—"

"Ack!" Something flew into the tent. Ashley screamed and before Samurott could do anything, it zapped him. "Samurott!" Ashley squawked.

"Flygon—I'll call you back!" Mei yelped, clicking the "end" button.

Ashley pecked at the Pokemon and Mei quickly tried to wake up the other three before the Pokemon trapped them in an electrical cage. She was too slow and ended up in the electrical cage, too, so even if she transformed into a Pokemon, she couldn't do anything. "Ashley!"

The Swablu was pecking away and swatted the Pokemon. Mei fumbled with her bag—the other three were, by now, awake—when something rolled out of it. She tried to reach out to it but Ashley swiped it away, before the other Pokemon hit her back and she _swallowed_ it.

Mei reached out. What _if_ it was some inedible thing? "Ashley! Are you okay?!"

Ashley squawked in reply, barely dodging the other Pokemon before she started glowing.

Now Mei was _really_ worried.

"Hush!" Lucas growled. "I think the tiny bird is evolving!"

"How would you know, you stupid feline!"

"What's the point of naming me Lucas if you call me that?"

"Fine, yo—Lucas! Well if you say so—"

Something _bigger_ and _larger_ was now in the tiny Swablu's place. With a shrill squawk, the newly-evolved Altaria blew a jet of blue flames at the other Pokemon. It winced, then flew out, dropping to the ground after two flaps.

"What was that! Endangering my allies like that!" Ashley spat. She fluttered towards the Pokemon and was about to peck it to death before someone showed up.

"Hold it. It's my Emolga," a girl said, standing at the tent's entrance. "Hand it over."

"It nearly killed me, thank you very much! Keep your stupid Pokemon on a shorter leash!" Mei hissed.

"Don't you know who I am?"

"No, I don't! Ashley, get off the Emolga, though." The Altaria glared at the Emolga before getting off. "I don't care who you are, too," Mei added airily.

"I'm the _Gym Leader,_ Elesa." Mei didn't even wince. "I suppose you're going to challenge me?"

"Of course I am! Just...not yet. I'm going to challenge you tomorrow," Mei declared. "And now I have to bring my Samurott to the Pokemon Center, and my Altaria—Ashley, stop trying to attack the Emolga—too. Because you didn't keep your monster on a short leash."

Elesa snorted at her. "We'll see if you can win."

* * *

After making it back to the tent under the tree, Mei turned on the Xtransceiver and called Flygon. She saw the worried Flygon again. "_Yes_, Flygon? Oh, and I've got you an apprentice. A shiny one, too!"

"Yeah, this one's more important!" Flygon looked somewhat delighted but the worry took over. "It's Serperior—"

"What happened to your snake friend?" Ashley asked curiously.

"She's missing."

Samurott and Mei were silent. Ashley flapped her wings in alarm. "Oh, that's bad! Quickly, where is she—"

"She hasn't gone very far," Flygon said. "She couldn't have. She was there an hour ago, so she must have slipped off. Everyone has to inform Lapras if they're leaving Pinwheel Forest, no matter how long...but she didn't, so she must have left."

"For what?" Ashley was doing all the talking since the other two were too shocked to talk.

"We don't know. We're checking the area around Pinwheel Forest, and the diligent ones a little further. If you come across a Serperior, _please_ check if it's _our_ Serperior. She could have been caught when she left—"

"We'll do everything we can," Ashley said, fluffing up her feathers. "But I heard she has an egg..?"

"Oh, Raichu's still draping himself over it. He's all, 'I will protect this egg with my life!' and, 'It is so Serperior can die and she knows the egg is being taken care of!' and stuff like that."

Ashley was silent for a moment. "Yes, okay, thank you. I'm going to go outside and check."

"Me too," Victory added. "Lucas, you are coming with me so we don't get lost."

"Three of you, travel together," Mei said shakily, clicking the "end" button. "Ashley, you take the skies. Victory and Lucas will travel on the ground. For tonight. If you meet up with any trouble, Ashley, fly back and call me. Though I doubt you'll have a hard time defending yourselves, since you're so strong and they can't catch you since you're already caught."

* * *

"We found nothing," Ashley reported the next morning. They looked tired. Samurott went to his depressed corner and the only calm one was Flint (who didn't know about it anyways). "And I'm sleepy, can I go to sleep?"

"If I don't challenge Elesa today, she'll call me a chicken," Mei said huffily.

"You won't need them, I can probably handle her myself," Flint said. "I have Rock Slide to take care of the Emolga."

Mei mentally agreed and returned the three of them. Samurott didn't want to be in (being so depressed) and Flint was way too confident to be in his ball.

Elesa was too easy for Flint. All he had to do was Rock Slide and Bulldoze.

Then they spent the night at the exact same place.

"Where's Serperior?" Samurott asked, lying down.

"You spend too much time looking for that snake!" Ashley snapped. "If you _haven't_ noticed!" The Altaria looked at Mei, who just looked at them. "This Pokemon spent the _entire_ day searching for that snake! I have no idea what—"

"You don't know, Ashley!" Samurott hissed.

Ashley glowered at him. "Do whatever you want, but don't involve me in it!"

"And to think, just a day ago, you were so enthusiastic to find the snake," Victory yawned.

"Hmph!" Ashley spread out her wings. "I'm going to fly out in the night."

"Ashley, don't!" Mei said, grabbing her tail feathers. "You're not going anywhere. You need some rest!"

"I do not—"

"Trust me! Um, I'll teach you Ice Beam if you stay!"

"Ice Beam!" Ashley fluttered back. "Of course, of course I want it! I want Fire Blast, too!"

Mei tapped her chin. "No, no, I'm not made of TMs. One TM per night, how does that sound?"

The Altaria nodded. "Of course!"

Ashley blasting Ice Beams everywhere was not pleasing, but at least she didn't fly around in the night outside.

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up!" The first thing Mei felt was something small jumping on her. "Wake uuuuup! Before I get—Lucas, use Thunder Fang if need be!"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Mei immediately jolted up, hair messy. "What's up?"

"The sea lion is missing!" Ashley squawked. "I'm going to find him!"

"Why didn't you leave by yourself already?"

Ashley looked the other way. "...Because you taught me Ice Beam, obviously I have to tell you where I'm going! I'm going to go!"

Mei folded her arms. "What about _us_?"

The Altaria was racing outside already. "You will cover whatever ground you can! I will watch the water from the skies above! The sea lion—where could he be?" She sighed with genuine concern, then took off.

"...I don't know." Mei turned to Victory, who had just spoken. "H-How are we supposed to find him? We don't know where he went, north, south, east _or_ west. And then there's north-west, north-east, south-east and south-west. We've got eight directions to cover. And we don't know when he left, so we don't know how far he could have traveled."

"Wait a second." Lucas sniffed the air. "I can smell him, just a little. He has traveled over the bridge you see there."

"I can also see Ashley," Flint remarked.

Lucas smiled. "I shall signal her over." He summoned lightning to fork down from the sky. Ashley immediately started flying back. "We will need to travel as a team. You, Ditto." Mei winced. "Fine. Mei. Keep the tent while I keep trying to smell him."

Mei grudgingly kept the tent. The Altaria came back, folding her wings. "Yes? What happened? I saw lightning—Lucas, was that you?"

"Of course," the Luxray said, looking smug. "I have detected the sea lion's scent. He has gone to the next city, Driftveil City, I believe."

"Then we shall go there! The drawbridge has been raised, so I will have to fly you over. The rest will have to be kept in their pokeballs," Ashley said. Mei had just finished keeping the tent. "Excellent. Return them."

"...What about Lucas? We'll need him," Mei said weakly.

"He cannot fly! Even though we need his sense of smell, we need to cross over to Driftveil City before we let him out again. Then we may travel on foot."

"The sea lion is still in Driftveil, he has not moved," Lucas declared. "Do you still need me?

"_Yes_," Mei snapped. "Let's _go_."

* * *

**If I have accidentally put "Magnitude" instead of "Bulldoze", sorry. I forgot Trapinch learnt Bulldoze, not Magnitude...**

**Please review.  
**

**-Tamago  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh, hello.  
**

**I got a review questioning this weird story.**

**There is romance. Just not this pairing. BUT, you have to build up le..I dunno! Plot device. Maybe. It will be coming in soon. And there _is_ romance. Read till the end. Unless you've already quit.**

**NOTE: I'm going to ignore the four-move rule ('cause it's stupid) so they're going to have MORE than four moves, they're going to have infinite moves. Because, as you all know, the four-move rule in the games are only to restrict you, otherwise it would be so damn easy.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon.  
**

* * *

Flying on Ashley was quite smooth. She wasn't _very very very very_ fast, but she was fast, and that was enough. When they crossed the drawbridge, Mei immediately sent out Lucas, much to his annoyance.

"The sea lion is...south." Lucas turned to the right. "South of this city."

"Why did he run on his own?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know, I'm just going to find him—" Mei barely dodged a bunch of construction workers. "...That makes me more worried. Let's go."

"If he's south of the city, then I believe he is in trouble," Lucas said, smiling. "It is a place with many humans. ...I think he is fighting."

"They're going to try and catch him!" Ashley gasped. "They can't, but they'll hurt him, no doubt! Alright—I shall search for one of my chicks!"

Mei was about to question her about the "chicks" part, but she flew on ahead. Mei hopped on Lucas as they raced ahead.

* * *

It wasn't a very pleasant sight when they came to what they said was the Pokemon World Tournament, PWT for short. Samurott was fighting people's Pokemon, and _a lot_ were out. A lot of people were trying to catch him.

Ashley fluttered in front. "No you will not! You will not hurt my chick!" she declared hotly, glowing.

Mei glanced warily at her Altaria. "Ashley, are you okay?"

Ashley didn't answer but instead, rammed into her opponents with a _lot_ of strength. Plenty of them shrieked. "That's why you won't touch my chick," Ashley said proudly, turning to Samurott. "Where did you leave to?!"

Samurott didn't answer, but instead collapsed. Ashley squawked in alarm, fluttering all over him. Mei returned him with a feeble smile.

* * *

That night, Ashley got _two_ TMs for saving Samurott. She was really proud. She learnt Fire Blast like she wanted, and Double Team. At least she didn't go setting things on fire, but when Lucas irritated her, she kept Double Teaming until the Luxray couldn't keep up with her.

"What was the move you used when you were defending Samurott?" Victory asked curiously.

"Sky Attack," Ashley said proudly. "Mei, why're you so sad?"

Mei smiled. "Sad? Seriously?" Ashley nodded seriously. "Arceus, I am _too happy for words_! That BaKadan can't defeat Roxie. He kept losing!"

"...You called him?" Samurott asked in a serious manner.

"Of course! I have to set the pace we're going at—ugh, I think I need Ashley to fly me over Chargestone Cave."

"Mistralton?" Victory asked, then suddenly groaned. "I hate flying! I'm _terrified_ of flying!"

Ashley looked confusedly at her. "...Eh? But you're in your pokeball."

"I can see outside, you know! Man, it's scary! I nearly started bawling when I saw we were going over the drawbridge at _such_ a great height! Oh my gosh oh my _gosh_ I nearly—no, words aren't _enough_ to begin to describe it!"

"Then you can close your eyes and go to sleep!" Ashley huffed. "Oh yes—tomorrow night, I don't want a TM, I want a drawstring back that I can carry around my neck!" the Altaria declared. "I need my own things to be put inside."

"Okay, okay. You can get a pretty white one."

Mei suddenly received a call from Kadan. She tried to ignore it, but when Samurott advised that it might be serious, she accepted. "What do you want in the middle of the night?"

The smirk plastered on his face only made her want to punch him more. "I found a Serperior, but it ran away. I just defeated Roxie with luck."

Samurott jerked. "...A Serperior?"

"Goodness _me_! Where is that fellow right now?" Ashley demanded.

"...Um, okay? Do I care? Where are you now, by the way?" Mei asked, trying to keep calm.

"...Castelia. I have to skip this one, because Burgh went ahead and annoyed everyone by dumping his Gym for two weeks. Of course, I'll come back to it later. Sad thing is, I haven't caught a flying type." He looked away. "Maybe I should just catch the Braviary that's in the supposed route up ahead."

"Um, yeah, you do that." Mei hung up. "Ashley..."

Ashley fluffed up her feathers. "Can't you do without me? You're going to have to, because I won't be coming back for a while."

"But—! How would you know if—?!"

"I will bring the sea lion along." Samurott looked up. "He will be in his pokeball and I will release him when I need to. I will locate you fairly easily. If that Kadan catches up to you, I'll stomp on them and beat him to the ground!"

* * *

"You better wake up, or I will poison you—"

"I will rip your throat—"

"Why're you guys so vicious?"

Mei yawned and sat up, glaring at Lucas and Victory. "Am I not allowed to sleep, you stupid feline, you weird toad?"

Victory grinned. "Aw no, no you can't! Ashley and Samurott aren't back yet, but I want to beat that stupid idiot—Clay! And the Trapinch believes that he is gaining weight. I suggest you make him exercise."

Before Mei could reply, Lucas slid between them. "I believe, that, the Trapinch—Flint—is not getting _fat_, but is simply preparing for evolution." He grinned, baring his sharp teeth. "All Pokemon gain weight or grow in certain ways before they evolve. Because the evolution takes energy."

"Were you once that heavy—or fat?" the Bulbasaur asked curiously.

"...That is an entire different matter. But yes."

"I don't feel any difference. I'm not evolving. And Bulbasaur evolve early..." Victory whined.

Mei picked up Victory. "Is it because you were meddled with?"

"Possibly," Lucas mused, putting a paw on his mouth. "Anyway, let us hurry. I want to defeat that Gym and proceed."

"Without Ashley, we can't fly over Chargestone Cave, so we better leave earlier to make up for it," Flint reminded her.

Mei sighed. "Okay—but Lucas, you can't do anything. You're an electric type and I'm not putting you against him. That would be _downright_ cruel."

Lucas sat down, waving his tail anxiously. "But I need leveling up," he complained. "I can Crunch them. I have been sharpening my teeth whenever I see a hard rock, so that should compensate for my electric abilities..."

"_Still_. You're weak against them!"

"I believe the term is dodging," Lucas said curtly. "I can jump when the trainer calls out a ground type move. And hopefully land in front of them, so I can Crunch."

"...If you say so. But if you get hurt, _don't_ blame me."

* * *

"Lucas, _jump_! Leer!" Mei shrieked. The Luxray gave her a glare before leaping into the air, Leering at the Krokorok. The Krokorok shivered, then was Crunched by Lucas. "Okay! Leer if you can, then—wait, _jump_! Crunch!"

"I do not see you trying to glare at chomp at it at the same time!" Lucas called, before Crunching on the Krokorok.

Mei ignored him. "Alright then—_Crunch_!" she screamed when Lucas narrowly avoided another Bulldoze.

"Well this is just my day—" Lucas grumbled.

"Use Hyper Beam!"

"..._Excuse_ me?!" Lucas demanded, swishing his tail angrily.

"Hyper Beam! The one I taught you last night!"

Lucas mumbled something before opening his mouth and releasing a huge beam. The Krokorok screamed when it was hit and fainted.

Mei let Lucas continue to battle, recharging while Clay sent out Sandslash. The moment he did, Lucas pounced on him, firing a point-blank range Hyper Beam at it. It was clearly unconscious, but Lucas growled and Crunched it. Mei intervened, pulling her Luxray's tail, yanking him back. "No! You don't do that!"

"...What is it," he growled.

"You—You hit it in its _face_, and you continued ripping it! Do you know what kind of trouble I could get into?"

Lucas was knocked out before he got the chance to reply. The Excadrill snorted at him.

"Return! Victory"—Clay gave her an odd look—"go! Vine Whip!"

"Suuuure thing!" Victory chirped, vines lashing out. She whipped the Excadrill and jumped to avoid the Bulldozes. The good thing about her being a Bulbasaur was that she was small and quick. She slapped the Excadrill and when she could, Seed Bombed it.

Eventually, it was knocked out, and Victory did her little dance.

* * *

"We have to get Ashley a drawstring bag," Victory said suddenly. "She'll be pleased if we do."

"I am quite sure the Bulbasaur is speaking the truth," Flint agreed.

Lucas kept quite, averting his attention to a potted plant. Mei took it as he was guilty for what he did earlier that day.

"...I sense the bird coming back with another being."

"Ashley? Oh, hurry _up_!"

Mei grabbed the first white drawstring bag that could be hung around Ashley's neck and paid for it.

Ashley fluttered back, looking tired. She landed, releasing Samurott in the process. The sea lion sighed in relief. "We found the Serperior," Samurott said, smiling weakly. Ashley dumped the unconscious Serperior on the ground.

Mei tossed the drawstring bag to Ashley, who happily hung it around her neck. The Altaria turned to the Serperior. "We need to wake her up."

Lucas narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth and roared loudly. The Serperior jolted up and looked around.

"Are you Serperior?" Ashley asked excitedly.

"...Who are you? How do you know me?" the Serperior asked cautiously.

"Our friend Samurott." Ashley gestured with her wing towards Samurott. "You're awake now! And safe. We protected you from that dimwit who tried to capture you. At least you're still wild, and you're safe with us, aren't you?"

"Um, thank you? But who are you?" the Serperior asked.

Lucas slid forward. "Do you not recognize the sea lion?"

"N...No. I live somewhere near Castelia..."

Ashley squawked. "N-No way! Did her memory get... Do you have an egg?"

"I don't know what you're talking about! I don't know..."

"She might have had amnesia," Flint advised.

"But you—don't you remember Samurott? We're doing this because you requested to save Emboar! ...Or so I was told," Ashley added, looking away.

"...I don't know you. I don't know Emboar," the Serperior said, looking away nervously.

"This can't be—"

"We could have gotten the wrong one," Lucas said suddenly, tail swishing. "She lives near Castelia. We heard her."

Ashley frowned. "Um... That's right! Did you happen to see another Serperior?"

The Serperior frowned. "Um... Yes, yes! One came. We stay at Route 4, and she arrived, and Master Wigglytuff has been taking care of the whole situation. She is currently under our care. I was looking for herbs outside and got careless, when someone tried to catch me... Then your Altaria stomped on him. Speaking of which, you're a Ditto, aren't you?"

"Mm-hm. Disguised," Mei said, nodding.

"Oh, I guessed right." The Serperior smiled. "I'm Samantha. Thanks for saving me, otherwise they would have been worried... Can you fly me back now?"

"Wait." Samurott looked at Samantha. "...Master Wigglytuff? He's a friend of Lapras."

"...Lapras? Oh, Master Lapras! Why, yes, of course. You live in Pinwheel, don't you?"

"Stop chatting on and let's go back," Ashley said, grabbing Samantha by her claws and flying off.

* * *

Flint later evolved into a Vibrava. He was excited to have wings and started flapping all around.

Lucas snorted as Flint still could stomp the ground, and even learnt DragonBreath in the process. The Luxray was annoyed when he found out they were going through Chargestone Cave, unlike their original plan.

"I can fly you over there! I promise I won't drop you!" Ashley persisted, folding her wings and opening her beak.

"I'm not worried about that! I, um, was just worried you'd get tired. _Lucas_, we _are_ going through Chargestone Cave!"

"No, no I am not." Lucas bared his fangs at them, although Victory simply stood in front of them, glowering at him. "Are you trying to take me on, little Bulbasaur?"

"_Yes_. Because you are an unreasonable feline and you don't know anything," Victory snarled.

Lucas leapt forward with a Fire Fang, as Victory shrieked and threw Sludge Bombs and Sleep Powders. Lucas knocked Ashley and Flint out with an Ice Fang, and Samurott with a Thunder Fang. He clawed and scratched at Victory.

"No! You will not!"

"Yes I will, you crazy psycho frog!" Lucas snarled.

"Will you _shut up_! You're the bossy one, you crazy idiot! And jeez, when WAS the last time you ever obeyed a command?!"

"You don't command me, you stupid filthy short meat stack!"

"What about _you_? YOU don't command ME!"

"But of course I do!"

Mei pulled Lucas' tail, but he only shocked her in return. She fell on the ground (on her butt) then proceeded to glare at Lucas and—

"_Victory_?"

Something a lot larger tackled Lucas, Seed Bombing him in the process. Lucas fell over with a yelp.

"You mean horrible thing!" Victory snarled. "And—_wait what the heck am I._"

"Y-You never showed any sign of evolving..." Lucas muttered, looking at his paws. "I thought you'd be the easiest to take out!"

"Well, I _evolved_, but it feels weird. At least you know to listen to orders, huh, feline?" Victory drawled.

"...I will not necessarily follow your orders, so do not push your luck," Lucas hissed, standing up.

"Th-That wasn't enough to defeat you?" Mei asked warily, stepping back.

"No. Of course not. I am far stronger than that, my dear trainer," the Luxray said arrogantly. "...I will listen, if the command is within reason."

"_All_ my commands are within reason."

* * *

By the time they reached Mistralton, Mei was bleeding, panting, sweating and tired. Chargestone Cave was the most unfriendly place. Lucas laughed at this, but the rest fussed over her.

"...Ha. Okay, where's the Pokemon Center?"

"I don't know," Victory said uncertainly.

"What? ...It's a building with a red roof."

"We can't see colors unlike you, _Mei_," Lucas told her. "Only humans can see such colors."

"...Oh yeah, Pokemon can't see pretty colors."

Lucas suddenly shot up. "People are coming!" he warned. "They look like they want to fight."

"Who?" Mei asked.

"Humans in dark uniforms."

Flint flapped up. "Hm...oh yeah! Dark uniforms. They...They wield guns, Mei."

Mei leaned backwards. "_What_? Are they the police?"

Ashley flapped above them, lifting her head. "...Police? I think so! They wield guns, and they are looking for a fight."

"Humans in dark uniforms—which we suspect are police—that wield guns and look like they are looking for a fight," Samurott summarized. "...That doesn't sound too good."

"Yeah."

The "police", thankfully, marched past her and into Chargestone Cave.

"...Um."

* * *

"Wha—oh—um, I'm sorry—excuse me—hey, I said excuse me, you brat!"

Mei was rather tired of being pushed around in the Pokemon Center. She had been waiting for her Pokemon, when a crowd of people came. She took back her Pokemon from Nurse Joy hurriedly, then went to sit on some chairs and watch TV.

"Has it always been like this?" Mei muttered.

"Oh, no, it's never been." Mei turned around, to see a brunette girl with long hair tied in a ponytail. "I heard that Chargestone Cave suddenly got tons harder. No one knows why."

"...Oh, really."

"Yes." She held out her hand. "Daisy."

"Um...Mei," Mei said awkwardly, shaking her hand. _Really? Is this what humans do? Psh, lame._

"—and we have some rather exciting news! A young man named Kadan recently managed to defeat Roxie. He looks like a rather promising young man."

"Young? Psh, he's _nowhere_ near young!" Mei could almost laugh. If she sent out Samurott, he'd laugh, too.

Daisy leaned forward curiously. "You know him?"

Mei nodded. "We're rivals...kinda."

"Hey, look, he's being interviewed."

"Why do you want to collect Gym badges, Mr Kadan?"

"It is because of a bet," Kadan replied. "I must win the bet to keep my Pokemon."

"What?! Really?! What cruel person would do that?!" the reporter asked, looking rather shocked.

"Is that you?" Daisy asked.

"No, I'm only his rival, I never heard about that part, though," Mei lied.

Kadan smiled. "She is cruel. She is probably lagging behind in Aspertia, I do not care."

Mei snarled. "That can't be true, she must be miles ahead of you." _Which is true._

"So, are you going to challenge the Elite Four?"

"Perhaps."

"What team do you have?"

"A Liepard, an Emboar, two pet Tepig, and a Garchomp. They're all very loyal."

"Who bet you?"

Kadan smiled, but raised a hand and shook his head. "I am afraid I am sworn to secrecy."

The reporter gasped. "But..."

"Thank you for interviewing me, I'll be going now." Kadan left.

_Rude, so rude. I know that's not how people leave interviews._ Mei scowled, folding her arms.

* * *

Raichu frowned as he slid off the egg. "Gotten tired of being Serperior?" Volcarona taunted.

Raichu returned it with a glare. "Why don't _you_ try to be the mama, then?"

"But I can't, you know."

"Don't excuse yourself just because you evidently _lost_ the argument." Volcarona snorted, then flew out of the house. Raichu snorted, then slunk off.

He pattered towards the grassy shore where there would usually be Pokemon playing, but after a while, they found it boring and they found a knew "holey" tree and played in it. Raichu snorted, gingerly taking a step forward, perhaps scared that Palpitoad would jump out and suspect him.

Raichu gingerly plucked out some dried reeds, adding them to his collection. He slunk back to Serperior's house, then collected the bundle that he had already. He carefully weaved them.

And of course, it took days.

* * *

"I will stomp them to the ground, so you need not worry," Lucas said arrogantly, sitting up straight with a proud glare. "I heard she is a flying type."

Victory was arguing with Ashley, until the Ivysaur decided to win it by bounding over to Mei. "Ashley has formed this sort of strong affection," she said curtly, nodding towards the Altaria.

Mei looked curiously at Victory. "Who?"

"This...Swanna. She just found him, so..." Victory snorted, raising her head. "She's gotten really distracted and she isn't training! She's been staring at him!"

"You need not advertise!" Ashley squawked, fluttering over.

"But I need to! You need to train because you're weak!"

"_Pardon_?"

"I _said_ it!" Victory snarled. "You're _weak_! And I'm not saying it another time! You know we'll be leaving that Swanna _soon_ enough, right?"

"Capture him!" Ashley said to Mei, who stared back. "We must be together!"

"You don't need to be with him! He's some stupid swan thing!"

"Well, you are a lot weaker than me! Bulbasaur evolve _so_ early!" Ashley said.

Victory had no problem countering even that. "Well, you know what! Bulbasaur doesn't learn Seed Bomb until loads later, so I'm pretty strong myself!"

Flint solved it by attacking the Swanna with a Stone Edge he learnt from a TM and knocked him out, then brought him back. "This will solve all your problems," he said flatly, dumping the unconscious Swanna on the ground.

Ashley whipped around. "We need to get him healed!"

"He's _not_ our teammate yet!" Victory hissed, throwing out Vine Whips before Ashley could reach the Swanna.

"Hello? _I_ am the trainer here!" Mei called angrily.

"You're not acting like one!" Flint called irately.

In the end, Ashley and Flint got into a loud fight. Flint solved it when he used Stone Edge again, and Mei had two unconscious birds on her side. She sighed, shaking her head, then promptly, Flint evolved.

"_Ha_!" Flint taunted, hovering above Ashley. "You see, you dumb bird! Not so strong now!"

"Flint, stop taunting! We are getting them both healed." Flint drooped. "...And we have to talk later. Everyone."

* * *

Thankfully, the Pokemon Center was less crowded then before. A _lot_ less. Flint was healed as he had minor injuries ("Which is from Ashley!" he spat) but that was about all. Then Nurse Joy walked up to Mei when she was rolling Samurott pokeball.

"Um...your Swanna is quite badly injured."

"Oh. Um...okay." He wasn't her Swanna, but she definitely wasn't going to leave him like that. He _was_ a fellow Pokemon—even though, she sadly admitted, she was beginning to think she was a human—and she had seen what others did.

"Flint!" Mei cried exasperatedly when they were alone. "How _badly_ did you injure that Swanna!"

"He deserves to be punished," Ashley insisted.

The shiny Flygon looked at them. "He was already injured when I attacked him."

"Pokemon abuse?" Samurott suggested.

"Perhaps," Lucas said, putting a paw on his mouth.

"Those people are rotten!" Victory huffed, shifting the flower on her back. "They're meanies."

"...That Swanna." Lucas lifted his head and sniffed the air. "He smelt of those people in dark uniforms, who wield guns."

* * *

Raichu completed making the basket from dried reeds. It had a cylinder shape that was big enough for the egg. He proceeded to pluck as many leaves as he could and threw them in the basket, then put the egg before throwing in some more grass. Then he put the cover that he made of dried reeds to on the basket. He tossed it onto his back like a backpack.

_I'll be going now,_ he thought, then secretly crept out of the house.

He ran down through Pinwheel Forest, running on all fours. He reached the end of Pinwheel Forest and exited, then quickly carried on. Raichu observed his surroundings cautiously before leaping off the branches.

"Ow!" he complained to no one when he dropped off the branch, landing on his butt. He checked that the egg was safe before crawling on.

Wait...where was he headed?

He insulted himself for not thinking of something smarter, but slapped himself and walked on, before he tumbled (again) and finally decided he had no sleep and went to make a temporary nest for the night.

* * *

"If you are trying to—"

"You attacked that Swanna!"

"He's just some stupid thing that you've become infatuated with!"

"No!"

"But yes! He _is_ some stupid thing—"

"Guys, you realize the very creature you are talking about is standing right there," Mei said wearily, gesturing to the Swanna. "Can you guys just shut up now? We've got a new teammate—"

"Ha! I knew it!" Ashley crowed. "Even _you_ understand love!"

"Ashley, number one, shut up. Number two, he's not..._official._ We've agreed that when I whistle he will come, but otherwise, he's not anywhere near us."

"So Ashley can't make out with him," Victory added.

"Yes."

"_So she cannot make out with him_," Flint emphasized, glaring at Ashley.

She only snorted. "Whatever! You people do not understand anything! You are too young!"

"And you imply that you are old, hm?" Flint challenged.

"Pfft!" Ashley snorted, turning that flapping away.

"Anyway, shoo, Aldrich," Mei said, crossing her arms.

"Why name him that?" Ashley demanded.

"He already _has_ a name!" Mei shouted before Flint, Victory and Ashley started fighting again. "And I'm not keeping him! He's flying the world by himself and I am not responsible if he gets attacked, or maybe he dies!"

Flint snorted. "I hope he dies."

Aldrich cast the shiny Flygon a dangerous look before taking off and flying.

Ashley spread her wings. "I'm going after him," she said coldly.

Lucas caught her tail feathers. "And why, when he is not part of the group?" he challenged.

"He is my future husband, so there!"

"That has never been decided," Mei said uncertainly, that forgot to ask if Aldrich _already_ had a mate. "Oh! Um, Ashley! We don't know if he has a mate, so there! Don't bother anymore! C'mon, train, please?"

Ashley glared. "Well! He surely can't be!"

"We don't know that!" Victory snarled, vines lashing out already, but Ashley escaped from Lucas' fangs before Victory could lash them out at her. "Stupid, dumb bird. And I will never accept Aldrich as a friend, by the way," she said icily, before turning around and walking off.

"...Fine, you guys go walk off on your own!" Mei said irately. "Jeez, some _Pokemon_ you are."

* * *

Raichu limped down the path, tired of fighting already. He had to go find some berries (and hopefully Mei and the others, if he was quick). He _had_ to do this, only because he realized there was something wrong with the egg.

He tripped, again, then the egg rolled out for the first time. His eyes widened as he weakly got up, wheezing, then limped over to the egg. He set it down in the basket before it started to crack.

_Huh? What? No! The mother isn't—!_ Raichu thought frantically.

And because karma was a nice person, the Snivy stared at him curiously.

Raichu stared back.

"Mama!" it cried, leaping out.

"I'm not your mama!" he cried out on reflex. It stared at him sadly, withdrawing.

"...Mama...?"

"I'm not your mama!" he said again, then crossed his arms, furiously thinking of something. "I'm your uncle!"

"...Uncle?"

"Yes, your uncle! Your mama's good friend!" By now, Raichu was yelping out random things that sounded reasonable. "I'm your uncle Raichu! Your mama isn't here...so she asked me to take care of you!"

It looked at him, before Raichu realized what was so wrong.

Holy crap.

It was blue.

And to be precise, it was shiny.

"Um..."

"But where is mama?" it cried out.

"Your mama is busy," Raichu told it. "Your mama...is helping out, yeah. Your mama is helping out your papa in his work, and she won't be back for a while, so she asked me to take care of you! Yeah!"

At least, _that_ sounded pretty decent. Hopefully.

"But...mama..." it whimpered, leaning backwards.

"I said... Mama isn't here right now!" Raichu finally understood how stupid babies could be. Luckily, Pikachu was very smart and figured out the electricity by four months old. "But don't worry! Uncle's here to take care of you!"

It finally bought Raichu's story. "Uncle!" it cried, leaping towards Raichu, who helplessly cringed.

"Name, name..." Raichu muttered. "Hey—are you a girl or a guy?"

"G-Girl?" it squeaked, tilting its head to one side. Well, that explained the girly voice. "I heard something! It said I was a female!"

Yes, because Arceus did that to you. "Well, how about your name, then?" Raichu _had_ a name, but they just called him Raichu because they preferred to. It sounded nicer, he didn't know. _All_ of them had names—they just never used it.

"...I don't know..."

"Amnesty?"

"Um..?"

"It's a girl's name," Raichu explained, sitting down on the grass. She mimicked his action. "So?"

"Amnesty? Nice!" she chirped, folding her arms. "Amnesty likes name!"

So, it was the kind who spoke in third person. "Of course... That's because Uncle gives you nice names!" Raichu beamed. "...I'm going to find your mother, Amnesty. Why don't we go?"

"Mm...okay! Amnesty will go."

Raichu pointed to the basket. "See that basket? I was carrying your egg in it."

"But Amnesty hatched on the ground!" Amnesty argued, frowning slightly.

"I dropped you. Accidentally."

"Oh." Amnesty nodded. "Hey, Amnesty has a name, so what is your name, Uncle?"

"They usually call me Raichu."

"But your name is not Raichu!"

"...Fine, then. Call me Calhoun," he said, hesitating for a moment. "...Just call me Uncle."

"Amnesty prefers that," Amnesty huffed, before they picked up the basket and carried on walking.

* * *

**Um. So.**

**I don't think I ever elaborated, but they _do_ have names. But they just prefer to call them the species. I kinda just picked up Calhoun on the spot, and Amnesty is actually a name of my friend.**

**And. I have not shown much romance. But.**

**There will be some soon if you are a patient person.**

**I really hope you are.**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon blah blah blah and all that.  
**

* * *

"I'm _tired_ of eating fried Basculin!" Amnesty complained, curling up into a ball. She had mastered the words "I", "me" and all the other words of that, but sometimes still spoke in third person. "I want something else."

"Well, we've got nothing else to eat," Raichu huffed. They had only just gotten into Castelia City, and Amnesty was beginning to reach the annoying stage. "If you can get onto Route 5—which is after Nimbasa—then we can eat berries! But for the time being, _no_."

They were camping in the Castelia Sewers. There weren't any edible Pokemon there, because they were all poison types like Grimer. Amnesty coughed, staring at Raichu with a regal look, head lifted.

"I'm not going to live on Basculin forever!" the shiny Snivy insisted. "And I want some training!"

"Right."

"Hey! Look! A Grimer. I'm going to train," Amnesty decided quickly, bounding over with a smile.

"Amnesty, _you will stay_." But words wouldn't get anywhere, so Raichu decided to watch from a distance.

With Leers and Tackles, the Grimer was down. Amnesty snorted, turning away. "That was boring. I want a more fun battle."

Raichu couldn't be bothered to argue with her, lying down sleepily. "Right."

Amnesty squealed. "I'll be the night-guard! So I can keep the Pokemon away and level up. Killing two Pidove with one stone. Then I can surpass Uncle one day."

_And that day will come when I start growing scales,_ Raichu thought flatly. He allowed it to slide only because it was good for children to be so ambitious. "Mm-hm. You get stronger than me, then when you meet mama, you'll be stronger than her. Right?"

"Yup!" Amnesty was fired up about this plan, jumping from foot to foot.

* * *

"I want to get out of here," Amnesty sulked, plodding along the ground. "It's so...dirty and murky here. And guess what, I learned Leaf Tornado."

"Wonderful," Raichu said, guessing that it was a skill passed down by breeding. Serperior had Leaf Tornado, so it was possible. And as far as he knew, Amnesty was nowhere near evolving. And when they learnt Leaf Tornado, they were close to evolving.

"How strong is mama?" Amnesty asked, kicking a stone.

"...Very strong." There weren't any other words to describe that. She was one heck of a strong Serperior, if gullible. "Your mama was very strong."

"Then it means I'll be strong too!" Amnesty decided, dancing along the way.

Raichu decided Amnesty liked dancing. They reached Route 4, and immediately, Amnesty whined.

There were construction workers walking around, it was a mini desert, with a truckload of trainers, and the sand was immediately irritating them.

"Gah! I take that back! I don't wanna go on!" Amnesty cried, rubbing at her eyes furiously.

"You _have_ to..." Raichu watched as a veteran walked past with an Emboar by his side. He narrowed his eyes. "Shh. That guy. I think he may be after your mama, Amnesty." That was Kadan, by the report of Mei—or Ditto, whichever suits your liking.

"After my mama...?" Amnesty's eyes widened as she cowered. "But why would he?"

"That's what trainers do. And your mama is a rare Pokemon, so he'd _definitely_ want to catch her." That made it worse. Raichu sighed. "We're gonna follow him, Amnesty." He wasn't sure if this was safe. It _wasn't_ safe. But that was the whole point of the journey. "...We have to follow him and protect mama, okay?"

"Okay!" Despite being a few days old, Amnesty was mature, but was still childish and believed foolish things. Raichu was going to teach her the right thing. "If they're after mama, wouldn't they be after me?"

"...Yes." Amnesty was shiny and Snivy were rare. "But don't worry, Amnesty. It's going to be fine, I'll Thunder Wave him if he comes."

Amnesty nodded, then vines lashed out and pulled Kadan's feet. He tripped, then fell down. "Ugh, I'm going to lose the bet if I keep going like this."

Emboar shifted to his side. "But you can't lose," he said desperately. "I need you to keep going."

Kadan nodded. "I know, Emboar. For your revenge."

"That _was_ Serperior, and we need her! That's the whole plot of the plan. Plus, Samurott likes her! He'll be crushed and defeated when he sees us!" Emboar crowed, chuckling darkly.

Raichu had the misfortune of figuring out what Emboar meant. He plopped on the ground with a shaky breath. Amnesty stuck close by, fretting over him and attacking them with Leaf Tornadoes. "Are you okay, Uncle?"

He nodded, standing up. "Yes." He had to put on a brave face—even though he wasn't feeling brave—and had to be the one to leap at the situation. If he could help it, he was. Make them lose the bet by paralyzing them.

Shifting, he whispered into Amnesty's ear. She listened intently, then nodded.

* * *

"I challenge you!" Kadan said, beckoning Emboar over. "Come! We will fight for the prize money. I'm tired of tents and all."

"Amnesty!" Raichu called.

The shiny Snivy nodded as she hid from a distance, then attacked Emboar with Leaf Tornadoes. She had used Growth to increase her power, so she wasn't all that weak. And Raichu found out Growth was passed on, too.

Both grinned when they noticed Emboar losing the fight, especially when Raichu Thunder Waved him. To further taunt him, Raichu Rain Danced, and Emboar winced. "Bad weather today, eh?" the other trainer called, grinning.

It was especially bad when Raichu called down a Thunder on Emboar. He let out a cry of pain, then collapsed, eyes closed in agony. The trainer had a Marill out, so it was happily dancing in the rain.

"Bad luck," the other trainer sympathized. "Any other Pokemon?"

"Yes," Kadan snapped, sending out a Garchomp.

Raichu growled—but that wasn't going to stop him! He had Hyper Beam, Focus Blast, Grass Knot and Toxic, and other moves that would be useful (all taught by TM)! He would _not_ lose here, and he had a pretty strong Snivy with him. And besides, Kadan had tried to look for the source, but they were well hidden behind a rock, so it wasn't going to happen anytime soon!

Amnesty did her best to weaken the Garchomp, while Raichu mercilessly fired attacks at it. Grass Knot was the most effective, because the Garchomp would trip and would fall, giving the Marill a chance to attack. He also poisoned the Garchomp with a Toxic.

Kadan caught on quickly. "Are you sure you're not illegally sabotaging me with a Snivy and Raichu behind your back?" he asked skeptically.

The other trainer frowned. "No."

"...Those attacks are mostly from those two, so it would be weird if...never mind. Garchomp, finish it!"

"Amnesty!" Raichu hissed, then she sent a Leaf Tornado. He shot Hyper Beams and every other thing he had.

Kadan eventually lost the battle. He was shocked—probably had never lost a battle before. The other trainer was elated. "I beat the guy who is supposedly great! I can go for high heights now!"

"I'm tired. Do we have a place to stay in?" Amnesty asked.

"...No, not really. We can rest for the rest of the day, seeing as how we stopped Kadan," Raichu gave in, sighing. "I'm tired, too. Look, there's a small beach over there. Why don't we rest there? There aren't any trainers there or near it..."

"That sounds good," Amnesty said, trudging towards the beach.

All they missed out was, "Is _that_ my baby?"

* * *

"...And some rather shocking news we have received from Kadan!" the reporter said frantically. "He has lost a battle from a common trainer in Route 4. My goodness! I wonder what happened..."

"Serves the fool right," Mei snorted. She was thinking about a sixth Pokemon. Victory covered up grass and poison. Samurott was water. Lucas was an electric. Flint was a dragon and ground. Ashley was a flying and dragon. So grass, poison, water, electric, dragon, flying and ground were there.

_A fire type,_ Mei decided, twirling in her chair. _Maybe there are some released fire types. One without a double weakness._

With some horror, she had realized Ashley and Flint both had double weaknesses. _Well I'll just catch whatever fire type that's awesome in my way._

"...Here Kadan is!" the reporter called, but Mei hardly noticed him.

"Hm...someone here might have a fire type on sale," Mei murmured, leaning over.

"I have one." Mei jumped to turn around and look at Daisy. "I have a Torkoal for sale."

"T-Torkoal?" she repeated cluelessly. "...It's a fire type?"

"Yes. Do you have the money?" Daisy asked, handing over a pokeball. "Here he is. Feel free to name him."

Mei took out a bunch of scrunched notes. "Here."

Daisy nodded. "You know they say Pokemon Centers have free rooms now?"

"...Yeah, sort of." _Humans gossip so stupidly!_

"I lost to a trainer because some wild Pokemon were making a fool out of me," Kadan said, loud enough for Mei to hear. "They sabotaged me. I do not believe the trainer is at fault, however, since he clearly only had two Pokemon with him, as I checked. It must have been wild Pokemon. Very skilled."

"He _lost_!" Mei crowed. She accidentally released her Torkoal, who looked at her questioningly, but she ignored him. For the moment. "You'll be named later," she told him, patting his head.

"Oh my! Such a promising trainer losing..."

"It is okay, although my Garchomp injured himself while fighting for me. They are incapable of fighting for a few days. This makes me think about the bet," Kadan said. "I must win the bet to keep my Pokemon. They're my precious Pokemon, and if I don't do the bet...they'll come over and kill my Pokemon."

_That rule was never made!_ Mei thought, rolling her eyes. _It was just a bet, and you're stealing Emboar away anyway. Ugh, I don't feel like a Ditto anymore, just a little stupid human. I AM NOT A HUMAN. I AM A POKEMON._

But no matter how many times she thought that, the word "human" kept replaying.

"My Pokemon are the most precious things in the world," Kadan exclaimed dramatically. "I will not..._cannot_ lose this bet. I wonder where my rival is."

Mei stood up angrily and glared at the TV. "She's in Mistralton. Just now. I saw her!" Mei cried out. And those people in dark uniforms...don't think about it. "And they're not your Pokemon; if anything, you stole them! I-It was originally h-hers, so why did you b-bother? She was just trying to s-save her Pokemon!"

"Oh? Do you know something?"

"U-Um?" Very coincidentally, there was a TV crew. "Y-Yes, I know quite a lot about this situation."

"Really? What do you know?"

"I'm the person who placed that bet," Mei confessed, looking down at the ground. Her unnamed Torkoal snorted and nudged against her leg. "T...They're my Pokemon! I-I'm only trying to save them. So...I have to win, you know, I just—they're _my_ Pokemon! Except for his Liepard, I'll let him keep that—"

"Are you faking?!"

"You're so cruel!"

"Kadan is a bastard, stealing other people's Pokemon!"

"No way! You poor thing! You've got your Pokemon stolen!"

"You're crazy! Kadan isn't bad; they're _his_ Pokemon!"

"What a poor darling you are! Your Pokemon have been stolen!"

People supported and didn't support her. Mei felt overly grateful for those who supported—and ignored the ones who didn't. "I-It's true!" Mei cried. "They're my Pokemon! The Emboar, e-especially, everyone liked him."

The realization came crashing down on her. She was the second one to realize the truth about Emboar. She threw her hand to her eyes, covering them.

"...It's not anyone. It's no one's fault. It's...my Emboar, he's so selfish."

* * *

"I like sabotaging people!" Amnesty cheered, giggling. "It's so fun, especially when we help others."

"What we did was wrong," Raichu admitted. "But we're going to save Emboar..." He faltered, covering his mouth. _No_, he was wrong. He got all mixed up but now he knew. What happened to Emboar? He was never so possessive. "We're not. We're going to find your mama."

They were in the same beach-y area, since they hadn't got a water type with them.

Amnesty crawled around, sniffing the air. "I don't like it here."

"I wonder where your mama is," Raichu mused, crawling over. "...She's a very nice mama, just so you know, and you're her first child."

"...Would mama love me?"

"Huh? What? Of course! Yes!" Raichu replied immediately.

"What about papa?"

"Yes, of course!"

"But mama and papa weren't here when I was born!" Amnesty whined. "Do they even know that I exist?"

"Your mama has gone off, and we don't know _why_. And your papa..." Wait. If Emboar really had _that_ intention, then Samurott was doing this for nothing. Surely someone would've figured that out? Someone on their team. He wasn't sure if Mei had. "...I better get your papa back!"

Amnesty nodded, holding the Basculin in her claws. "What about that Kadan?"

Kadan? ...Oh, yes, Kadan. "We can help to prevent him from beating Elesa. We can push his Pokemon off," Raichu suggested, waving his tail. "What we really need to do now is to catch up to your papa!"

"And find mama."

"Right—"

Raichu flinched when the Serperior slithered out of the cave, looking at them. "Yes?" she asked, looking at them skeptically.

"You—Serperior!" Raichu exclaimed.

"Do I know you?"

"Name," Amnesty said, an action a lot smarter than Raichu's.

"...Samantha."

Raichu's arms fell.

"What was mama's name?"

"Not Samantha."

"Then I'm the wrong Serperior," Samantha said coolly. "If I may know, who is the Serperior you are looking for? I have seen some other Serperior. I may be able to help you two."

"Blythe."

"...Pardon?"

"Her name is Blythe," Raichu said flatly. "We...usually just call her Serperior, really, ignore the names. ...It's a habit to call her Serperior."

"It's like that with me too," Samantha said. "Well...no. Haven't seen any Blythe."

"Mama's name was _Blythe_?" Amnesty echoed. Blythe sounded like scythe, and scythes were scary.

"Yes," Raichu said, eyes flicking towards her before flicking back. "...This is Blythe's daughter. ...I named her, since I wouldn't allow her to walk around nameless. She's shiny, kinda rare..."

Samantha edged forward. "Really?!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Shiny! Rare! What's her name?"

Amnesty puffed out her chest, grinning. "Amnesty."

"That's very...cute. Why are you out here? You look like you're from Pinwheel Forest," Samantha said.

"We're searching for Blythe. And Amnesty's dad."

"Name?"

"Payton."

"_Blythe_ and _Payton_?" Amnesty was beginning to think her name was the only pretty one in her family. Except maybe her uncle's.

"...Oh..." Samantha withdrew, looking confused. "Your name?"

"...Calhoun."

Samantha sighed in relief. "Oh...well, I don't know where this Blythe is. Good luck, though."

Amnesty nodded, leaning over the water's edge. "Mm-hm. Uncle, the water is so clean! I haven't drunk clean water in such a long time, I miss that you know." She slurped up as much as water as possible. "Do we have any containers?"

Raichu turned and fumbled around for the large water bottle. "Here," he said tiredly, passing Amnesty the water bottle. "We're stocking up then leaving. Say, Samantha, do you know any shortcuts to Mistralton? Or even Driftveil?"

"...There's one to Mistralton City, but it's quite dangerous," Samantha informed.

"Whatever. We gotta search for mama Blythe and papa Payton, and we're risking to take on any danger," Amnesty said calmly, filling up the water bottle.

"But you mustn't...get hurt, okay? You two, if you get hurt, I'm bringing you back. I'll accompany you halfway through, and if I hear a scream, I'll come. Otherwise, you should make it safely, but..." Samantha looked uneasily at the tunnel. "...Well."

"It's okay," Raichu reassured her. "We'll be absolutely fine."

"With scythes and money," Amnesty grumbled.

* * *

"We got booted out." (Samurott)

"It's your fault!" (Victory)

"Shut up, stupid frog! You've got no business!" (Lucas)

"...What a team I've ended up with." (Unnamed Torkoal)

"_Aldrich_! Where are you?!" (Ashley)

"Gah, shut up already, stupid bird-dragon!" (Flint)

"Seriously guys, shut up," Mei sighed, whistling. Flint's personality had changed after he evolved, but not _that_ much. He was only pissed off by Ashley. "Um...Torkoal, T, Tommy, Tom, Tomingsworth, Tom—oh! Tor!"

"_Tor_?" He didn't sound impressed, but he didn't seem to disapprove.

Mei clapped her hands. "Yes! Tor! Tor-koal, you get it?"

Aldrich came swooping down, looking at them. "I see you've got a new team member."

Victory hissed. "_Tor__ the Torkoal_, yes."

"Aldrich—" In no time flat, Victory and Lucas were restraining Ashley. "You guys, let me go! Why would Mei call him—dear—"

"I want to know who injured you!" Mei exclaimed before anything could happen. "Humans in dark uniforms, Lucas says, and they wield guns!"

"I saw them!" Tor called.

"Yes," Aldrich replied. "I saw them. Dark uniforms, guns, mostly men. Well...they attacked me, so I took the opportunity to fly away. That was when that lovely Flygon"—the Swanna pointed to Flint—"came and attacked me too! Then I fainted, and you should know the rest."

"I attacked you so Ashley could be with her husband-to-be!" Flint exclaimed dramatically.

"...Um, excuse me?"

Ashley attempted to flap forward, but Victory only held her tighter. "That is because we are meant to be together!"

"You speak _nonsense_!"

"You are a liar, and you will never find love, stupid feline."

"...Flint, knock 'em out," Mei ordered. Flint cackled evilly, then threw stones at Lucas and Ashley, Victory barely dodging. "Tor! Inferno!" Victory didn't see that coming and was knocked out. "Okay, Aldrich. We're going to find them after you elaborate, and we'll go heal them. We will find those mysterious people and put a stop to whatever they're doing, are we clear?"

"Crystal clear," Aldrich nodded. "They have entered the cave again. Perhaps they camp there?"

"Perhaps not," Mei said irately. She didn't quite like Aldrich, because Ashley was obsessed with him. But she knew, after a while, she would like him better. "Okay, we'll go get them healed. Samurott! Flint! Tor! We're going!"

* * *

"The tunnel is quite deep," Samantha warned, slithering on. "Humans have _never_ discovered this passage. With this tunnel, you can reach Mistralton City without going to Nimbasa or Driftveil. It's filled with Pokemon, but as long as you don't agitate them, they won't attack you."

"Sounds safe...enough." Amnesty tugged on Raichu's arm. "Say, why did mama abandon me?"

Samantha flinched, looking at them. Raichu caught her reaction. "Mama didn't abandon you! She's just very busy," he quickly told Amnesty. He wasn't sure, but the Serperior looked quite uncomfortable. Maybe something similar had happened to her?

Amnesty sighed, kicking a stone. "Well...it's just...what if mama is dead?"

Samantha slithered in. "Blythe is not dead," she told her firmly. "Your mama _is not_ dead."

"B...But—"

"If you say your mama is dead, she _will_ die! If you continue believing your mama is alive, she will live, and you'll find her!" Samantha exclaimed.

Amnesty stared, then nodded, quickly walking forward.

Raichu leaned next to Samantha. "Why tell her that?"

"That sort of mindset...it's not healthy." Samantha was like Serperior. Regal, firm, and had two personalities. "So! Um. What are you going to do when you reach Mistralton?"

"Find Payton," Raichu replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"...Oh, yes! I forgot about that. Give him a boost for me, why don't you?"

"You don't know him."

"Yeah, but...I worry for you two. It's...worrying, your case. I've never seen a case like yours... I'm just supporting you whatever way I can," Samantha said.

"...Emboar. That guy, if you see an Emboar, hide. He might think you're Blythe." Samantha leaned back. "I...I think he wants Blythe to...do something bad. And you're a nice Serperior, so... And he has some nasty plan, so whatever it is, he'll grab any Serperior he sees, thinking it's Blythe."

"...Okay," Samantha said quietly. "I'll avoid any Emboar. I'll do that. Good luck."

* * *

"Finally! We catch up to where Samurott is! Mm-hm! Wonderful! Let's go, Amnesty. Gotta go find them."

"Isn't his name Payton?"

"Call him _papa_. And we prefer to call him Samurott."

Amnesty yawned, not at all happy to be in Mistralton City. _But if it means seeing papa, then..._ She closed her eyes then hummed to herself, not saying a word. Raichu sighed. He'd have to locate them now.

"We're supposed to wait for them!" an Ivysaur scolded an Altaria. Raichu looked at them curiously. There was a Luxray, an Ivysaur, an Altaria, a Torkoal and a shiny Flygon.

"But you know...Aldrich! He's so—" Her dreamy sigh was cut off by the Luxray.

"Shut up, stupid bird-dragon," he said. "We must find our way back to that cave, then meet up with _her_, then bring them to the cave. I can't believe she dispatched five of us, leaving her alone with only two Pokemon. What a stupid girl..."

"You're all short-tempered," the Flygon scowled. "Just shut up, will you?! The reason why that stupid water fowl is not part of our team is because _you are not supposed to make out with him_! So shut up, and look for Chargestone Cave!"

"Don't fight," the Torkoal chided. "Let's just go look for Chargestone Cave."

Amnesty inched forward. "We should ask them if they've seen papa!"

"...That's kinda dangerous, right know ya know, Amnesty," Raichu warned.

"Why?"

"...I don't know, they might attack us, and they outnumber us...but if we could get away with...gah, never mind. We're gonna search for papa the manual way, so—WHA!"

"Oops! I'm sorry—I mean, sorry!" the blue flying thing squeaked, floating away hastily. "I didn't mean to—sorry—I mean, augh—sorry!"

"That is one hell of an apologizing Pokemon."

"Amnesty, _language_."

"Did I disturb you? I'm sorry!"

"What _are_ you?"

"A M-Mantyke." It—she, most likely—ducked her head. "M-My name is Perri."

"Well we found a water type Pokemon...what are you doing here?"

"Wandering around. ...I've nowhere else to go."

"Released?"

"Yes."

"Currently wild?"

Perri tilted her head. "Why...yes, of course."

Raichu grinned, crossing his arms. "Good, then you're traveling with us to hydrate ourselves."

The Mantyke leaned forward. "W-What?"

"Hydrate! Dehydrate! Don't you know those terms?"

"...Yes, yes of course I do."

"Are you going to travel with us?"

"Yes—no—_wait_! What are you talking about now?" Perri asked, almost irritatedly.

"I'm asking. Are you going to travel with us?"

"That is the lousiest form of—"

"We need to hydrate ourselves to look for my papa!" Amnesty cut in, looking at Perri with the kicked puppy face. "My papa's gone, so I wanna find him! With my mama! I mean—I don't know where my mama is!"

The trick worked. "Fine," Perri gave in. "I'm sorry for the earlier trouble I caused! I didn't mean to say anything like that, I'm sorry—"

Raichu slapped her with his tail. "Perri, keep quiet. We just need to find a Samurott named Payton and a Serperior named Blythe."

"...Payton?" Perri floated around. "Mm...no. But Blythe..." She floated around for a bit, eyes shut. "Blythe...Blythe...oh, I think there was a Serperior named Blythe, but I saw her so long ago on Route 4... She's gone now, I think."

Amnesty swore loudly—causing Raichu to trod on her foot—then crossed her arms. "Papa comes first. And I'm going to find him."

* * *

Mei huffed, holding out her water bottle. "Fill," she commanded, and Samurott obediently spat water into the bottle. "It's been so sunny these days. Augh, the heat's killing me. I just wanna go back to the Pokemon Center—"

"We've got better stuff to do," Samurott said, gesturing to Aldrich.

"...Say, Samurott, do you have a name?"

"Yes. What about you?"

"I have one right now. Otherwise, no. What was yours?"

"Payton."

"What about Serperior's?"

"Blythe."

"Emboar's?"

"Oswald."

"...I don't trust Emboar, you know, he has the trick up his sleeve," Mei said, shaking her head.

Then, her other five Pokemon burst in. "We found Chargestone Cave."

"And suffered ultimate hell!"

"Yeah, Ashley went ahead screaming about Aldrich, when she found the dark-uniformed men."

"Stupid bird-dragon..."

"I tried to bite her tail feathers, but she flew off and got herself shot."

"Wait, what happened to Ashley?!" Mei asked, looking at the four of her standing Pokemon.

Tor walked forward, then dumped the unconscious Ashley on the ground. "She was shot."

* * *

***Vomits***

**DON'T ask. I am sick, and I have been vomiting for the past few minutes. It's gross, I know.**

**-Dee**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon blah blah blah~  
**

* * *

_"Where are they?" Ashley squawked, fluttering around. "I'll beat them up for hurting Aldrich."  
_

_"No need to get violent now," Victory soothed._

_"The cave. There!" Lucas exclaimed, nodding towards a cave. "Do not charge in. Let us report back."_

_"No." Ashley bolted in, followed by the others. Tor had to walk awkwardly after them._

_"Get back, bird-dragon—!" Flint yelped, and Ashley spotted the men. "Don't fight them, stupid! You're going to get injured!" He picked up sharp rocks and hurled them into the air. It missed, but it was a distraction, so Ashley could get away._

_The Altaria took her chance. "How dare you—!" she screamed._

_Then a bullet shot through her cloudy wing._

_Ashley went down with a scream. Flint hurled another rock, and Victory lashed out vines in a safe attempt to drag Ashley back. The men shot Ashley again. Her back was the target, followed by her other wing. Flint gathered up rocks in an amazing speed—he seemed to have a knack for finding large, sharp stones in less than a second._

_Tor blasted an Inferno, distracting them greatly. Victory's vines snapped at Ashley's tail feathers, then caught them. Flint was hurling rocks to create a stone barrier between them._

_"I have Ashley!" Victory called. They nodded and quickly ran out of the cave._

* * *

**Flint POV:**

I watched Mei's reaction. She looked at Nurse Joy, then slammed on the desk. "Where is Ashley! Where is my Altaria!"

"Please, Mei, there's no need to get so anxious about it!" Victory pleaded.

"I want my Altaria back right now."

"Um...we're nearly done treating her," Nurse Joy said. "...She is, however, missing a lot of fluff from her wings. She was shot in the stomach as well. She won't be able to fly for a few weeks."

"No! Not my Altaria!" Mei screamed. "And you—You're lying! Ashley is fine, my Altaria is fine!"

"...This happens from time to time. Also, she is heavily injured and you won't be able to use her for battles much more. I'd give you a month," Nurse Joy told her. "Are you in a rush or anything?"

"Of course! Of course I am!" Mei yelled.

I plodded over to her side comfortingly. "She is a flier," I said sternly. "You are _not_ missing a flier."

Mei stared at me. "...I _am_ missing a flier. I can't fly anywhere now! I—It's going to be so much more troublesome now!"

"Flyy! Fly!" I blinked—what? Why couldn't I understand myself? I...It was _me_ speaking!

"...Huh? What?"

"G-Gon!" I replied hurriedly. _What is happening_?

Lucas blinked at me too. "Lux!" He widened his eyes then covered his mouth with his front paws.

Victory widened her eyes. "I-Ivy—?!"

"Koal!"

"Saaaa!" Samurott said angrily.

"Calm down!" I cried—wait, I can understand myself! Bewildered, I blinked at them. "...Huh?"

"I-I can speak again," Victory realized. "W-What just happened?"

"A psychic wave," Lucas said, curling his tail. "This may be able to be countered with...Dark Pulse. However..."

My eyes narrowed behind orange shields. "No time for that."

"...Signal Beam will cure it slightly."

"I have that!" My mood brightened.

"Alright. Wait, we need to have _roles_!" Victory said suddenly. "Like leader and all that kinda crap. I'm a genius."

"I am the hunter," Lucas said immediately. "I will hunt for the food, and otherwise, have no other responsibility."

"The chef," Tor said. "Don't give me that look. I can cook."

"I will be in charge of whatever transportation, and finding berries when we need it," Victory chirped.

"Um..." Samurott frowned.

Victory pounced on me. "And you are the leader!" she declared. "You are going to be that—don't give me that look. Look after all of us and protect us and make sure we don't do crazy stuff! Protect the entire team! Keep the team together and make decisions—you know, the usual, since Mei isn't so capable."

Samurott turned to me. "I will be the protector. Be out with Mei all the time and make sure she's safe."

"O-Okay." I was pushed into the position of the leader, so I had to make decisions, so Victory said.

* * *

"Lucas, go hunt for food. Tor, get ready to cook. Samurott...just be ready to fight." I shrugged. We had yet to figure out what Ashley could be. "Victory, please help Mei unpack her bag and stuff." I turned to my trainer. "Anything else you want?"

"...Um, prepare a bath. Please? I'm kinda tired right now." Mei set Ashley's pokeball down. ...She had changed all of our balls to normal pokeballs. "Thanks."

I plodded to the bathroom and switched on the tap to the bathtub. Victory chirped a "Done!" then jumped into the bathroom. "Hey, it's a bath! I'm so gonna get a bath."

"Don't use the bath," I said sternly. "Use the shower. We're all showering together. Mei's bathing in the bathtub. We are showering in the shower."

Ashley woke up, and after listening to out positions, she nodded.

"I'll think of something." She smiled weakly. "For now, I'm just going to put you guys to sleep and listen to your troubles."

* * *

"The water's getting in my eyes!" Victory whined.

I pushed her slightly out of the way. "Then you move over there." This WAS NOT GETTING ANYWHERE. "Okay! I'll bathe you guys _one by one_. Tor, you stand outside! We'll get a wet cloth for you later! Lucas, don't give me that look. You gotta get clean. Samurott, you don't mind, do you? Ashley, you're fine bathing despite your injuries, right?"

A nod from Ashley and Samurott and a snort from Lucas. But no one argued.

I grabbed the soap bar then scrubbed it on myself. Victory grabbed her own. "The _water's_—"

"Move out of the way then," I said, tired of arguing. I rinsed myself, then helped Victory clean herself. "Okay. You are _done_. Go get Tor to dry you. Hairdriers are not very efficient." _Humans things are not very e__fficient, only few are__._ "Okay, Samurott—?"

The Formidable Pokemon plodded in. I cringed. "Uh...you bathe yourself. Lucas you kitty, go in with him. Tor, I'm sorry, but we're gonna clean you now."

The Torkoal snorted out a plume of smoke as I soaked a cloth and Victory restrained him. I stared at Tor, before uneasily wiping him.

Tor winced. "It doesn't feel nice."

"Can I help that? ...You're a fire Pokemon!"

* * *

"Okay, duties again," I announced early in the morning. "We gotta get ready for the next Gym leader, yeah! Training, you know. Mei is eating breakfast in the hotel, so no need to hunt! Training. All training. She would know that we left, so it doesn't matter. We have to train to make up for Ashley's loss."

"Someone needs to stay," Samurott muttered.

"No. She has Aldrich, she has the tiny-bit-capable-of-fighting Ashley. We're out training. No one gets serious injuries...wait, screw that plan. Never mind." I sighed. It really is difficult to announce things and decide stuff. "Um... Oh, I know. We could... Agh I don't know."

"How about just taking it easy today?" Tor suggested. "We've been training for the past two days..."

"Two only!" I cried out. "Imagine that stupid...rival, BaKadan! He's gonna catch up with us if we don't train, and remember if we see him, stomp him to the ground. Fine! Ugh, wake Mei up. Wake her up and we shall go training!"

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

"Perri..."

"Oops—I'm sorry! Really! I didn't mean that!"

"Um—I—hey—"

"Can we please just find them already?!" Raichu burst out. "Samurott needs to see his own freaking _daughter_! We have to _find_ them! Otherwise, if we don't..." Raichu sighed and crossed his arms. "...Perri, you stick with us."

"Yes. ...I'm sorry about before."

"It wasn't y-your fault!" Amnesty said hastily. "There's no way you could've protected me so easily... It's not that easy, besides, you're weak to electric! I should have been battling..."

How the argument came about. What happened earlier.

* * *

_"Okay, we're gonna find some berries now for Uncle."_

_"Uncle?"_

_"...Uncle! The Raichu, you know? We can go into the wild, it's fine! I'm strong, so we're gonna be fine."  
_

_"O-Okay. I'm sorry..." Perri fidgeted. She sighed. "But I've been here longer. ...There are electric and flying types, we won't do good."_

_Amnesty grinned. "Tiny Pokemon, weak and small. Who am I to care? I'll stop them to the ground, and you could keep the flying types at bay."_

_Perri widened her eyes. "No—it's not THAT! It's just that—I'm sorry—the Zebstrika here know Flame Charge!"_

_And promptly, a Zebstrika leapt out of the bushes._

_There was a scream, a yell and a shriek. Perri watched in horror as the Zebstrika stamped a hoof and crackled with so much electricity is was on_ fire_. She couldn't help but scream—and apologize—then spat a Water Pulse at the Zebstrika. The fire wasn't completely put out as it charged straight into Amnesty._

_The shiny Snivy screamed, retaliating with furious grass attacks. Crackling with electricity, the Zebstrika was ready for another Flame Charge. Perri used another Water Pulse, but the Zebstrika shook it off and charged up again._

_"Perri! Get away!" Amnesty screamed._

_"N-No!" The Mantyke shook her head wildly; how was she supposed to abandon a friend when she could help? "I-I promise I'll find something! To do!"_

_"GO!" the shiny Snivy screamed before the Zebstrika collided with her again. "Perri, go! Leave!"_

_Perri started crying. The Zebstrika had never been so fierce before. Had they trespassed into their territory?_

_Amnesty cried out in pain as she was hit again. Perri started like a dumb idiot, tears overflowing._

_"A-Amnesty!"_

_"Perri, I said...leave!" Amnesty barely dodged another Flame Charge._

_"No!" Perri yelled. "Um—"_

_"You need to g-go and tell others what happened!"_

_"I'm not going until you die!" Perri said stubbornly. "Quick, let's go—"  
_

_"Fine then!" Amnesty yelled as she was hit. She was about to collapse. "Do whatever...great plan you have!"_

_"I do!" Perri unleashed a Hydro Pump on the Zebstrika. While it was shaking off the water, Perri swooped down and caught the shiny Snivy. The Zebstrika screamed and shot out a Thunderbolt, one which Perri barely dodged._

_"Perri! Amnesty!" Raichu was in sight. He was utterly furious. His fur crackled as he made contact with the Zebstrika. It promptly fainted when it was hit with Focus Blast. Raichu turned. "We have to treat her!" he screamed._

_Perri shook her head wildly. "N-No! I—I—"_

_Raichu glared at her. "Hurry up, Perri! I don't have all day!"_

_"I-I have Aqua Ring!" Perri blurted out. "My former trainer taught me how to u-use it to heal other Pokemon! I could do that!"_

_"Hurry up, then!" Raichu shouted._

* * *

"I-I can barely fight right now," Amnesty sulked. "It was my fault, too. I didn't listen to Perri. If I listened, then I wouldn't be injured right now. And I can't fight... What a weak state papa will see me in."

"It was too strong, what do you expect?" Raichu asked, tilting his head. "...I was just—just angry just now. Sorry I shouted at you, Perri."

"W-What? _I_ should be apologizing!" Perri exclaimed. "I was foolish not to think of that tactic earlier. ...Amnesty would have been less injured. But that is one hostile Zebstrika. I mean—I'm sorry—but the rest of them left me alone in me previous days when I was alone... Maybe Amnesty is something they don't like?"

"M...May—"

"That is the stupidest crap I have ever heard," a loud voice said. It was the same five of them. "Now we have to go avenge Ashley!" Oh, yes, the Altaria was missing. "She is so...horrible."

The Torkoal snorted. "She did it for her love," he said softly, shifting slightly. "Or, her future husband. Wouldn't you get overprotective over something trivial too? Don't get mad now Flint."

The Ivysaur slid forward. "Ha ha ha ha ha," she laughed mockingly. "Wonderful piece of news. Flint knows no love."

"You—You appointed me leader!"

"Only because you are suitable and sensible. I dare not pick Lucas."

"Hey!" The Luxray growled at the Ivysaur.

A Samurott slid out. "Guys...stop fighting."

Raichu snorted then turned. They had better move on to search for them—

"Um, I'm sorry, but isn't what you're looking for a Samurott..?"

OH. OF COURSE!

"P-Papa?" Amnesty whispered. "Hey! Let's go talk to him."

"It may not be your papa though, and they outnumber us, what if we get attacked?" Perri asked worriedly, hovering near them.

"Don't you want to try? Well, if it's _that_ scary..." Raichu sighed. "Okay, Perri. You can watch us from afar and create distractions if they attack us. Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah."

Amnesty, however, charged straight at them. "Papa!"

And they took it as an assault.

Samurott roared and swiped at Amnesty. Amnesty growled. Of course, it may have been her papa, but she was going to defend herself.

With a shriek, she threw herself forward and Vine Whipped him. It hardly did anything, and she hissed, then threw a Leaf Tornado at his face. He may have been stronger, but Amnesty was definitely a lot faster. The other four coughed, getting attacked by the leftover leaves from Leaf Tornado.

"U-Uncle!" Amnesty cried out.

Raichu scrambled after her, sending down a Thunderbolt on the other four. Perri helped by shooting a Hydro Pump which missed—it had been a warning shot anyway. Raichu growled, crackling with electricity.

"Samurott! Stop!" he shrieked. "It's me! Raichu! Raichu, er, Raichu!"

"Then who's _that_?" Samurott demanded ferociously.

"That's Amnesty!" A blast of water shot the other four. "Perri, it's okay! There's no need to attack anymore."

"_Amnesty_?" Samurott echoed, whirling around to face the panting shiny Snivy.

"Don't—"

The Luxray, however, took this as a chance to attack. He leapt forward and Amnesty.

She dodged, lashing out at him with Vine Whips.

"Stop it!" Perri shot out another Hydro Pump, and that distracted the Luxray.

And during that period of time, Amnesty took the chance to evolve.

She rammed into him, throwing out a huge Leaf Tornado. Perri floated nearby, extremely cautious of it.

The Luxray snarled, then quickly turned around to bite Amnesty. Her tail glowed and she slapped him hard.

"Amnesty," Raichu began, "is your daughter."

* * *

"First of all, this is Perri," Raichu told them. "She started traveling with us not too long ago, and she's a healer. Also, she has been giving us water. She's probably the least harmful thing you'd find. And, Amnesty, she hatched while I was trying to catch up with you guys."

"I only barely saw her evolution. Why is she blue?"

"I knew that question would come," Raichu sulked. "Anyway—"

"What are you all _discussing here_—oh."

Mei stood at the door, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "...Raichu...and two other stuff."

Perri floated up. "Actually I have a reason why Amnesty is shiny," she said timidly, ignoring Mei. "I-It's just a possibility."

"...Hey, guys—"

"Introductions all over again."

* * *

Amnesty was dunked in the bathtub with Raichu and Perri inside. Flint leaned over them curiously.

"...Victory's going in too," he said, tossing the Ivysaur inside with a splash.

Mei scrubbed Perri first. The Mantyke at first retorted with a Water Pulse, drenching Flint. The shiny Flygon wasn't all too pleased, but he just held the other three down to prevent them from escaping.

Perri squealed and ducked down into the water. Mei made a disgusted sound when she saw the filth on the back. "Okay miss Perri, you're getting washed. Samurott, would you please—?"

He sprayed water at them, drenching them.

"...Ha, yeah, thanks Samurott. Anyway, Perri, there you go, all clean. Shoo off now—_wait_! Flint please dry her with a towel first," Mei instructed.

Flint grabbed Perri who was desperately trying to escape and dried her with a towel.

Amnesty flailed around in Mei's grip. She wasn't used to being washed and cleaned by someone else, since Raichu always told her to "do it by herself since she was a big girl". Mei sighed.

"None of you really like bathing huh..."

"No," Amnesty whispered, shaking her head. "Uncle always said I had to bathe by myself since I'm supposed to be a responsible Pokemon and I'm a big girl anyway. See, I evolved."

Samurott leaned forward and smiled gently at her, only to get pushed back by Mei. "Father and daughter bonding is _later_, mister!" she growled at him. "Anyway, go bathe in the shower. I have to catch them later, they agreed, right?" Amnesty nodded. She would agree to being caught if it meant she was with her papa. "And we gotta go beat Skyla later on. You know? Kadan is only at Nimbasa City."

Raichu grinned sheepishly and Amnesty smirked.

"...You sabotaged him?"

"Bingo. He was just there, you know, it was pretty fun," Raichu said casually.

"...Right."

* * *

Mei completely thrashed Skyla. It seemed that the Lucas and Raichu—Calhoun, actually—combination was terrifying. It was a double battle and they both mercilessly assaulted the opponent's Pokemon. Mei beat Skyla in fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes _plus_ the Gym battle.

"I'm tired," Amnesty complained, looking down at her feet. "...Can we please...carry on?"

"We can get to Opelucid City in about three days, if I count by foot. One and a half if we fly there," Mei mused. "I don't really want to carry on with Ashley like that actually...but this will have to do."

"Very unfortunately," Ashley chirped. Her wings were actually healing pretty well.

"...She's _injured_?" Perri gasped, hovering around.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me!" Perri sighed. "I could heal her a bit, you know. I have Aqua Ring and my previous trainer taught me how to use it on other party members! Jeez, Mei."

While Perri was busy healing Ashley, Amnesty was carefully avoiding Samurott, only to avoid awkwardness.

Raichu jumped over to Samurott. "You guys can go bond once we finish this job."

"Yeah," Samurott said sourly.

Flint watched them. "They have to have positions too."

"Perri can be the healer," Raichu said.

"Okay!" Perri called.

"Amnesty can...I don't know, work with Samurott to assault people? Vague bonding there."

"And you can go hunt with Lucas! You are a genius Raichu," Flint said.

"I know I am."

"Don't brag about it now."

* * *

_"Mama!" the young Perri squealed. She floated over, almost tripping in the air. "Mama! Papa!"_

_Perri's mother turned to look at her. "Perri, you're doing good," she said, smiling._

_"...Mama, what happens if we get separated?"_

_"Then mama will find you again, and we'll still be happy!"_

_They lived on the beach at Route 4. Everything was absolutely perfect in Perri's life at that point of time. "Okay, then! Then Perri will search for mama and papa too."  
_

_"That's a good girl Perri," Perri mother said, nodding._

_"Mama, I heard humans organize tours to watch us swim with the other Pokemon!"_

_"They do, Perri, and we must be friendly to them."_

_"Okay!" Perri was a friendly Mantyke anyway, so it didn't matter._

_Then the next day, Perri was caught._

_She fought desperately to get back to her parents._

_"Perri!" she could hear her mother shout. "Don't worry, mama will find you again!"_

_"Mama!" she squealed, trying to float forward. It didn't work, the stupid human was dragging her away! "Mama, it's okay! Perri will find you back there again one day! Don't get caught, mama, papa! I'll come back one day!"_

Perri jolted up from her nightmare. She saw Amnesty next to her, looking at her with wide eyes.

"...Nightmare?" the shiny Servine asked quietly.

"Y-Yes," Perri replied shakily.

"Your parents. Route 4?"

"Yes."

"...I'll talk to them about it, Perri. I think your parents are still there. The last time I was there, I saw two Mantine. We'll go back there and...meet your parents. You could go with them, or they could come with us back to Pinwheel Forest."

"Back to Pinwheel Forest," Perri said. "You guys are nice."

"...Thanks." Amnesty looked at the rest of the sleeping Pokemon. "...Quite a large team we've ended up with. Don't worry Perri, we'll find your parents again once this is all over. I'm searching for my parents, so I can empathize with you."

Perri really liked the team she ended up with. If rather large.

* * *

**...**

**Still sick. The only good thing about that is I can type away to my heart's content~**


End file.
